Sustituyendo a mamá
by nayru-san
Summary: Ella se canso de sustituir y se fue, pero ella no sabía que jamás sustituyó alguien, por que siempre tuvo su lugar en la familia… El Fin! SasuSaku
1. Prologo

We!!! Jeje je si quieren leer los delirios de mi XD al final del ff saldrán!

Cuando serán las actualizaciones también.

Summary: SasuSakuÉl un esposo ejemplar esperando a su primer hijo de su esposa ejemplar, un día en un ejemplar día de enero una bala atraviesa el vientre de su esposa, y la prestigiosa doctora Sakura salvara la vida de su hijo y esta se ofreció a ser la madre sustituta ejemplar.

Signos:

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena-.-.-.-.-

(N/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sustituyendo a mamá

By: Nayru-san

Default chapter

-¿Qué te parece este pantalón azul?- pregunta una joven mujer de azulada cabellera, tez pálida y un abultado vientre.

-Yume y sigues con el color azul, cuantas veces el doctor nos ha dicho que va ha hacer una niña no un niño- responde un hombre alto con una barbilla altiva, cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color.

-Puf ese doctor no sabe nada, yo creo que será chico¿crees mas en un doctor bueno para nada o en el instinto de madre?- le preguntó desafiante.

-Mn… no me fío mucho de ese "instinto de madre"- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Qué no me haya dado cuenta que estaba embarazada, no es mi culpa!... es que…-

-Yume…no busques respuesta a los imposibles…- le reprochó- mira la hora vamos a comer, yo invito-

-tonto…- dijo haciendo puchero.- pero igual te amo- termino sonriendo solo como a Sasuke le gustaba.

-Estoy pensando que el bebe eres tú y mi esposa esta dentro de allí- apunto el vientre mientras reía por el "golpecito" que le dio su mujer.

Y en ese momento a Sasuke le cambio la vida, fue todo rápido, una patrulla estaba persiguiendo a un auto que disparaba a diestra y siniestra, y para mala suerte de Sasuke uno de esos disparos le llego justo al vientre de Yume…

Sasuke Como pudo sostuvo a su mujer, un tumulto de gente se enrosco alrededor de ellos… Sasuke como nunca en su vida grito ayuda… pero era casi imposible que un medico se encontrara entre ellos.

-¡Déjenme pasar soy medico!- Sasuke se giro rápidamente, dios estaba con ellos ese día… los milagros son posibles.

Una chica de extraña cabellera rosada se arrodillo ante Sasuke y le dijo:

-Déjala en el suelo- Sasuke shockeado aun solo hizo le que le pidió la extraña… ya no escuchaba nada solo vio como esa extraña le ordenaba a alguien que llamara a una ambulancia, tampoco pudo oír _bien_ lo que decía su moribunda esposa, y no pudo razonar el porqué su esposa se le ocurrió tocar el collar que jamás se sacaba.

Vio como La extraña chica le cortaba el vestido azul marino a la altura del vientre con un lapicero azul. Con un pañuelo intento limpiar alrededor de la herida y presionar para que no fuera tanta la perdida de sangre… Se le hicieron eternos los segundos esperando la ambulancia y cuando llego, la extraña nombrando su nombre y titulo subió con el… los paramédicos dejaron que ella curara y hiciera todo lo posible para que su mujer siguiera con vida.

Al fin en el hospital una enfermera le extendió una bata blanca a la doctora, Sasuke solo se limito a seguir la camilla donde estaba el cuerpo de su mujer hasta donde lo detuvieron y le dijeron que era área restringida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me quede sentado esperando asta que la misma enfermera que le extendió a la doctora la bata llego y me explico quien era la extraña:

-No se preocupe señor, Su esposa y su hijo están en buenas manos la Doctora Haruno es la mejor doctora que ha tenido este hospital, y tiene muy buenas recomendaciones de otros países-

Yo solo asentí en silencio asta que como si la llamaran apareció… la vi compungida y temí lo peor, tal vez ese día perdería a 2 personas muy especiales, la enfermera se retiro y me dejo hablar a solas con la doctora.

-¿Cuál es su nombre señor…?-preguntó

-Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

-Doctora Haruno Sakura.

-Bueno señor Uchiha, el caso de su mujer fue un gran reto, disculpe por no haber tenido información en todo este tiempo de cómo iba la intervención, pero déjeme decirle que fue niño y esta fuera de riesgo, la bala no le hizo ningún daño.- Agradecí internamente a dios por ese milagro. Y por un momento sonreí Yume tenia razón iba a ser niño.

-Pero… no logramos salvar a su esposa…- No todo podía ser perfecto… sabia que algo así ocurriría solo puede haber un milagro por día… intente ahogar un aullido de frustración- hicimos todo lo que teníamos en las manos… lo sentimos.- me explico triste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a mi casa me pude quitar ese peso de encima, me senté en el sillón de la sala oculte mi cabeza entre mis brazos y llore como jamás había hecho… perdí tan rápido a mi mujer que parece un sueño lejano algo que no sucedió, pero el silencio y la oscuridad de la casa me dice otra cosa… todo sucedió… y jamás la volveré a ver y eso asfixia mi corazón¿como voy a vivir sin el calor de su cuerpo?… ¿como llenar el vació que siento?… por que… daré pasos y mas pasos y ella no estará.

Sé que como lo hice con mis padres, olvidare su voz y el recuerdo será más lejano y cada vez que pronuncie su nombre lloraré por que ya no volverá más…

Esa noche solo pensé en la _única_ persona que supo apreciar en mi todo con solo mirarme a los ojos… y pensé en como superar esto con un pequeño bebe…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el Hospital un chico alto vestido completamente de negro estaba en una habitación privada al lado de una incubadora…

-No se preocupe Señor Uchiha, si sigue evolucionando como asta ahora podrá estar con usted en un mes- dijo una voz en su espalda.

-Esta bien- respondió en tono frío

-Va a ser difícil criar al bebe solo.- comentó

-Sí.- respondió el Uchiha frío.

-Si quiere yo le podría ayudar, soy doctora así que cualquier contra tiempo con el bebe solo tendría que llamarme y…-

-Doctora Haruno. ¿Se esta ofreciendo como madre sustituta para mi hijo?- preguntó interrumpiendo la frase de la doctora.

-Tal vez…-

Continuara….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bueno! Aquí esta el prologo antes de subirlo XD le hago unas cuantas modificaciones para que no se haga pesado… ya se que la parte donde Sasuke muestra sus sentimientos es confusa pero no sabia muy bien como expresar ese sentimiento de perder alguien querido y saber que jamás lo volverás a ver un "nepente agrio sabor a traición"… ¿no creen?.

Bueno queridísimos lectores… les diré ahora n.n: Actualizare cada 5 días solamente si en es plazo se cumple un total de 5 reviews

Si son mas antes de ese plazo actualizar de inmediato… pero si en 5 días no obtengo 10 reviews dejo el fanfic nn

Para que no se queden con las dudas les explicare: el próximo episodio saldrá el nombre de nuestro bebe nn y muchas otras cosas mas… se explicaran muchas dudas que quedan en este capi… se desarrollara más el fanfic y lo entenderán mejor… Todos los capis ya los tengo escrito a si que no se preocupen, estoy viendo si al segundo capi le uno el tercero para que no sea tan corto… bueno aquí les dejo.

Dudas, preguntas, consultas, felicitaciones, opiniones, consejo, acepto de todo…

En los consejos le pongo mas énfasis… por que con eso podrán ayudar al fanfic y a esta escritora en proceso…

Gracias.

"Además de las palomitas como reviews no me dejen sin comida…. Por favor .."

Nay

_Spoilers:_

_-Mañana es el día de las madres-_

_:…:…:_

_-¿Por qué Sakura no vive con nosotros?-_

_:…:…:_

_-¿Naruto¿Hinata?_

_:…:…:_

_-Papi ¿Tú te casaste con mamá?_

_:…:…:_

_-¿Sakura es mi mamá?_


	2. Día de las madres

We!!!Gracias a todos mis lectores! De verdad gracias nn.

Me hacen sentir bien, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí el nuevo cap.

Summary: SasuSakuÉl un esposo ejemplar esperando a su primer hijo de su esposa ejemplar, un día en un ejemplar día de enero una bala atraviesa el vientre de su esposa, y la prestigiosa doctora Sakura salvara la vida de su hijo y esta se ofreció a ser la madre sustituta ejemplar.

Signos:

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena-.-.-.-.-

(N/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sustituyendo a mamá

By: Nayru-san

Chapter 1: Día de las madres.

_-Doctora Haruno. ¿Se esta ofreciendo como madre sustituta para mi hijo?- preguntó interrumpiendo la frase de la doctora._

_-Tal vez…-_

Una confesión muy rara para el gusto de Sasuke, suspiro intentando de olvidar lo ultimo dicho por la chica.

-Humn… ¿ya pensaste en un nombre para el bebe?- dijo de repente la doctora.

-Sí.- ¿pensarlo? Uchiha Sasuke no pensó en ningún momento el nombre del bebe… ya que el nombre estaba decidido por Yume…

Flash back.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Cuál va ha ser el nombre de nuestra bebe?- preguntó el Uchiha mientras besaba suavemente el vientre de su esposa._

_Sanosuke- respondió, mientras acariciaba a Sasuke que se encontraba ahora acostado en su vientre._

_-¿Sanosuke? Es nombre de hombre, no vas a llamar a la mas hermosa niña del mundo con un nombre masculino ¿no?- respondió Sasuke levantándose de su lugar._

_-Va a ser niño Sasuke, lo presiento, y va a tener un nombre parecido al e su padre- explico mientras miraba a un punto indeterminado de la pared._

_-Yume acabamos de llegar del medico ¿estas poniendo en duda su palabra?- dijo él_

_-Ya, ya, cree lo que quieras para mi será niño, y si es niña tu tendrás el derecho de llamarla como quieras._

_-Entonces la llamare Yume, igual que la tonta que se enamoro de mí.- Sasuke hablaba como si estuviera perdido en un mundo paralelo mientras se tocaba la barbilla._

_-Baka- respondió Yume mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo._

End Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke sonrió con ese recuerdo… no iba a permitirse no llamar a su hijo como Yume quería:

Sano…Sanosuke Uchiha- respondió al fin Sasuke

Que pretencioso- comento Sakura mientras sonreía.

¿Pretencioso?- preguntó extrañado Sasuke ¿acaso esa mujer no sabia lo que hablaba?

-Mn… Nada olvídalo- negó Sakura aun con esa sonrisa.

Sakura miro la hora mientras sonaba un Comunicador.

-Bueno, señor Uchiha me tengo que ir, tengo turno.- se despidió Sakura- Y tome, esta es mi tarjeta cualquier contra tiempo llámeme, tal vez yo le pueda ayudar.- Dijo Sakura ofreciendo ayuda a un completo extraño.- Bye, bye-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado un mes desde ese accidente, los padres de Yume culparon de todo a Sasuke, y no quisieron saber nada del bebe. "_Para nosotros el niño murió con Yume_" respondieron los suegros del Uchiha, era muy "buenas" personas.

Y por su parte Todos los amigos suyos y de Yume asistieron al velorio de esta, Todos lo apoyaron y le desearon lo mejor, pero como buen Uchiha Rechazó todo tipo de ayuda que le brindaban sus compañeros, el siempre se caracterizo por su orgullo y rechazo a la gente y eso no iba a cambiar por nada y ahora mas ya que no tenia a Yume, la _única_ que le pudo sacar una sonrisa.

Y con su hijo, todo iba bien, el niño aunque prematuro por 1 mes (Yume tenia 8 meses cuando murió) era fuerte y sano, evolucionaba muy bien.

Y hoy 15 de febrero le daban de alta.

Un reto más por superar SOLO.

Sabia que Sakura estaba muy pendiente del bebe ya que siempre la encontraba viendo como evolucionada. Pero no le agradaba mucho ya que cada vez más estaba más convencido que ella quería ser la madre sustituta de Sanosuke… y él jamás remplazaría a su esposa, aunque esta este muerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke se humillo delante de todas las enfermeras!

Para que entiendan mejor Sasuke regresara al principio de su "_lucha"_ contra el bebe.

Flash back-.-.-.

El Uchiha decidido llego a la habitación donde le entregarían a su hijo, vio a todas las enfermeras, sabia que todas se preocupaban por él por que cuando pasaba cerca de una decían algo como "_pobre criara a su hijo solo_" o "_que valiente eligió cuidar a su hijo y no dejarlo como muchos hombres harían_"

Suspiro, en los ojos de ellas se encontraban sentimiento tales como, lastima, ternura, admiración y muchos más, vale decir que a él le importaba nada lo que pensaran ellas al respecto de lo que hacia con su vida y la de su hijo.

-Tome señor Uchiha- dijo una enfermera mientras le pasaba al bebe en sus brazos.- La doctora Haruno no podrá estar con usted en este momento ya que se encuentra con un paciente en urgencias- explicó la enfermera.

¡Bien!, pensó Sasuke, tal vez poco a poco Haruno iba a olvidarse de su loca idea de ser la madre sustituta de su hijo, y se olvidaría que alguna vez los conoció.

-Etto… señor Uchiha esta tomando mal al niño- comento la misma enfermera. Sasuke no la escucho seguía en su mundo donde Haruno Sakura se iba de su vida. -¡Señor Uchiha!- grito llamando la atención del susodicho.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con molestia.

-Esta tomando mal a su hijo, así no se cargan los bebes- Todas las ahí presentes empezaron a reír… Sasuke se puso colorado como una cereza y intento acomodar la cabeza del bebe, sin buenos resultados.

-Déjeme intentarlo- La enfermera tomo las manos de Sasuke y la acomodo de una manera que el bebe este cómodo y Sasuke.

-Gracias- respondió en susurro el Uchiha.

End Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-

Jamás, había hecho el ridículo ante tantas mujeres.

Aun podía recordar las odiosas risitas de las enfermeras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sí, sí, adiós usuratonkachi- se despidió al fin el Uchiha mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Naruto Uzumaki su mejor amigo, tal vez el único que de verdad le tuvo paciencia y que siempre le intentaba de comprender cuando le pasaba algo, además que fue uno de los primeros de "derribar" ese muro imaginario que el creaba, para alejarse de todos.

Él, que le presento su primer amor, y ayudo en todo, quiere celebrar la llegada de su "_sobrino_".

Y viene en 3 horas…

Sasuke Uchiha estaba en una encrucijada… no había limpiado desde que murió Yume, estaba todo desordenado, había un olor de los mil demonios y estaba suponiendo que el olor provenía de él, pero para Sasuke Uchiha no había ningún reto que le impidiera hacer lo que quiere.

Empezó ordenando, luego limpio y por ultimo se baño en un tiempo record.

La casa brillaba con esplendor por lo limpia que estaba.

Suspiro si alguno de sus colegas o amigos lo vieran les daría un infarto o creerían que es el fin del mundo… Uchiha Sasuke un adicto al orden y limpieza, de hecho cuando Yume se entero de "ese lado" de Sasuke se desmayo, y cuando recobro la conciencia le dijo "_serias una perfecta ama de casa_"…

Estaba cocinando, bueno… en si se podría decir ¿no? Tener el teléfono en la mano y pedir comida china, podría ser cocinar… Para Uchiha era cocinar y si él lo dice así será, cuando termino el pedido sintió nuevamente ese olor a putrefacción, pero mas fuerte, no, no podía ser él, rápidamente levanto los brazos y verifico si como sospechaba no era él.

¿Qué raro? Tal vez…

Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un ensordecedor llanto de bebe.

Empezó a sudar frió, y recordó lo que todos padres recuerdan después de tener a su hijo, no era un muñeco y como todo ser vivo, tenia necesidades… necesidades que… bueno esas necesidades.

A paso lento y tenso camino asta la habitación del bebe, y como esperaba el olor era mas fuerte allí.

Tenia que ser valiente, sabia que algún día tenia que enfrentar algo así.

Con mucha "delicadeza" intentó sacar las mudas del bebe, y cuando lo logro… misteriosamente vio pasar su vida delante de sus ojos, sin abrir aun el pañal empezó a tener arcadas (1), y cuando al fin abrió el pañal… corrió al baño.

…

Termino de limpiarse la boca… ¿Qué había comido ese niño?

Se miro al espejo, y diciéndose patético… tomo una tarjeta que se encontraba en un mueble y tomo su celular.

No podía creer lo que iba ha hacer, pero de verdad necesitaba ayuda… y tragándose su orgullo, marco el numero que salía en la tarjeta y llamo.

-¿si?- contesto una voz al otro lado de la línea

-Sakura, soy yo Sasuke- respondió rápido el Uchiha llamando por primera vez a la doctora por su nombre de pila.

-¿Sasuke?... ¿tienes problemas con el bebe?- preguntó instantánea la Haruno.

-si, ¿puedes venir?- Sasuke hacia un gran intento por sonar amable y no colgarle.

-Claro, solo dime tu dirección-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura estaba cambiando el pañal del bebe, mientras Sasuke recibía la comida que hace momentos había pedido, cuando sonó el timbre.

Sasuke se encaminó hacia la puerta, donde Un rubio y una peli azul se encontraban esperando.

-Uhmn, Un baka llegó- le Saludo el Uchiha

-Cállate Dobe- le respondió el rubio.

Sasuke les hizo pasar, cuando de improviso de un pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones apareció una pelirosa con un bebe en brazos.

-Sasuke, Sano ya esta listo- dijo mientras alzaba la mirada asta el azabachado, dándose cuenta recién de la presencia de los invitados.

-Sakura, ellos son…- no termino la frase por que fue interrumpido.

-¿Naruto? ¿Hinata?- pregunto conmocionada la Haruno.

-¿Ya se conocen?- preguntó desinteresado el Uchiha.

-Claro Sasuke, acaso tú no te…- repentinamente la pelirosa le abrazo a él y a Hinata interrumpiendo la conversación.

Cuando terminó, Naruto prosiguió:

-¿Acaso no la conocías Sasuke?- dijo raramente nervioso Naruto.

- Ella es la mejor doctora de todo Japón- comentó Hinata en el mismo estado que su esposo.

Sasuke miro a ambos extrañados y los invito a comer.

Cuando terminaron todos, Sakura alimentaba al bebe con leche RQ (leche especial que reemplaza a la leche materna, tiene casi todas las proteínas que el bebe necesita para crecer sano y fuerte).

Naruto "hablaba" con Sasuke, y Hinata estaba viendo como Sakura alimentaba al bebe, mientras hablaban de cómo había sido su vida después de que se separaron.

-Y dime dobe, ¿cuando piensas regresar a trabajar? Todos te comenzamos a extrañar- dijo el rubio

-hmp, cuando se me de la gana, soy el jefe puedo entrar cuando quiera- le respondió indiferente.

-Sí, y le dejas todo el trabajo a tu mejor amigo ¿no?- comento el rubio ofendido.- pero no te preocupes dobe, me vengare, cuando vuelvas te dejare todo el trabajo a ti y me suplicaras que te ayude-

Sasuke río, su amigo siempre le subía el ánimo.

-Sakura ¿Cuándo decidiste volver?- preguntó tímida la azulina.

-Hace un par de meses cuando me recupere por completo, como lo prometí… aunque no quise que supieran por que aun no estaba preparada a volverlas a ver- le respondió la Haruno.

Y entre discusiones y recuerdos, se hizo la hora para que la feliz pareja de casados se fueran de la residencia Uchiha… Naruto y Sasuke se despidieron como solo ellos saben hacerlo, con una "Cariñosa" despedida de amigos y Sakura y Hinata con un beso en la mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y Sanosuke?- preguntó el Uchiha

-Esta durmiendo en este momento- respondió Sakura.- Sasuke, me quedare a dormir esta noche aquí, Sanosuke se despertara en la noche y para que no sea molestia.- dijo Sakura

-Has lo que quieras.- respondió simplemente Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En medio de la noche, el silencio no es corrompido por nada, ningún ser vivo quiere interrumpir ese manto que los invita a dormir… excepto, un bebe que quiere comer.

Sasuke Uchiha, odia despertar y mas por un llanto de bebe, ¿acaso nadie lo va a callar?... pero recuerda que esta solo.

Va por el pasillo cuando repentinamente el llanto cesa, asustado por que el bebe se pudo haber ahogado apresura el paso y cuando llega a la habitación de su hijo, su boca se seca.

Ahí parada callando al bebe se encontraba una hermosa mujer, con un camisón de seda marfil, que hacia resaltar su tez.

La luz de la luna acariciaba su piel, dándole un aspecto cautivador, haciendo que la mujer se viera como un ángel… se escuchaba el delicioso canto que hacia dormir al pequeño y cuando la dama alzo la vista pudo ver como el cabello rosa suave, se veía hermoso con la luz de la luna, y sus ojos verdes se apreciaban mas claros dándole a veces toques plomizos he irreales.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, yo lo callare- le dijo de forma suave y encantadora, mientras le sonreía inocentemente.

Sasuke aun con la boca seca asintió y se fue, pensando que lo que vio fue un sueño.

Y así paso el tiempo, Sakura se quedo a vivir en la casa de Sasuke asta que este aprendiera a cambiarle los pañales. Aunque aun así Sasuke llamaba a Sakura en algunas ocasiones para que le ayudara con Sano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-mañana es el día de las madres- señaló un pequeño niño.

-Sí. Y el cumpleaños de tu mamá- afirmó un hombre mayor.

Sanosuke Uchiha ya tenia 5 años de edad, se parecía a ambos padres, su cabello azabache y ojos afilados iguales a su padre pero con un corazón tan grande y cariñoso como el de su madre.

Sabía perfectamente su situación pero no le importaba mucho ya que para todos él tenia 2 mamas:

Sakura y Yume su madre genealógica, pero delante de su padre no decía que valoraba a Sakura como una madre ya que su padre se enojaba mucho, pero algún día le preguntaría la duda que tenia… una duda, que era un secreto para él (su padre).

-Papi ¿Tú te casaste con mamá?- pregunto inocente el pequeño.

-Claro, ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida- respondió este mirando a su hijo con ternura.

-Oh- articuló el pequeño

Tocaron el timbre de la mansión Uchiha y el pequeño tomo su pequeña mochila y se preparo.

-Bueno papá, Sakura ya me vino a buscar, adiós.- se despidió el pequeño.

-Claro, yo también me tengo que ir a trabajar- dijo el Uchiha, el pequeño salio de allí como una bala, ya que se sentía nervioso en presencia de su padre.

Para Sasuke su hijo era su más grande tesoro, lo quería demasiado y solamente a él le mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente, lo quería muchísimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el camino hacia el jardín de niños, Sano le contaba a Sakura su sueño y lo que había pasado en la mañana.

Sano quería mucho a Sakura y era natural con ella, no se sentía nervioso como cuando estaba con su padre.

-Bueno Sano, Ya llegamos- le dijo Sakura deteniéndose en la entrada del jardín de niños.

-Adiós Sakura- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós- de despidió la Haruno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se encontraba esperando a Sano, afuera de su salón cuando la maestra de Sano sale.

-¡Sakura!- exclamo el pequeño.

-Sano, te estaba esperando.- dijo Sakura.

-Sí, lo se… pero la maestra quiere hablar con tigo- Sano, tomo la mano de Sakura y la guió adentro del salón.

-Buenos días señorita Haruno- le saludo la maestra de Sano.

-Buenos días maestra. ¿Paso algo con Sanosuke?- preguntó preocupada Sakura.

-No, Sano ¿podrías esperar a tu mami afuera?- dijo la maestra.

-Sí- respondió este.

-Señorita Haruno, no estoy en contra de las relaciones abiertas ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿no cree que es muy mala influencia para Sano, tener a sus padres separados?- pregunto la maestra.

-No creo maestra por que yo no soy su madre. De hecho su madre murió hace 5 años atrás, yo solo lo cuido y lo quiero como una madre.- respondió.

-Oh, yo no sabia lo siento.- se disculpó la maestra.

-No se preocupe, usted no sabia, pero que quede claro que yo amo a Sanosuke como si fuera mi propio hijo.- explico la Doctora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el auto de Sakura, encaminándose a casa, Sanosuke se encuentra muy nervioso.

-Sano, escuchaste todo ¿cierto?- pregunto Sakura.

-Sí- afirmo el pequeño.

-Es mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas Sanosuke- le riño Sakura

-Lo se, pero pensaba que la maestra, se iba a quejar de mí- respondió el pequeño.

-¿Por qué? Si eres un excelente alumno, no tienes que dudar de eso- le expreso Sakura con ternura.

Sanosuke asintió sintiéndose nervioso, tomo su pequeña mochila y busco algo entre sus cosas.

-Etto… Sakura- Sanosuke le llamo la atención.

-¿Sí?- respondió Sakura pendiente del camino.

Nervioso y con el corazón en la boca le extendió un pequeño corazón mal cortado con unas palabras que con suerte se podían leer.

Sakura se estaciono delante de la mansión Uchiha y vio con ingenuidad ese pequeño corazón.

-Feliz días de las madres Sakura- dijo el pequeño tímido.

Sakura abrió a mas no poder los ojos, tomo el obsequio y abrazo con fuerza al pequeño.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura mientras intentaba leer lo escrito.

"_Por que te quiero como una mamá Sakura_"

Pequeñas lagrimas salían de los jades ojos de Sakura.

-¿Por qué lloras Sakura? ¿No te gusto mi regalo?- pregunto el pequeño temeroso.

-No- se apresuro a responder Sakura- lloro por que ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida- dijo Sakura abrazando nuevamente al pequeño.

El pequeño se emocionó y le dijo:

-Dijo la maestra que fue el más bonito de la clase-

-Y tiene mucha razón, Sanosuke, esta hermoso.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Llegue!- grito el pequeño.

Fue al patio donde supuso encontraria a su padre y lo vio allí.

-Papá, hola- saludo Sano

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue en el jardín de niños?-

-¡Bien!- respondió alegre olvidándose de lo nervioso que se siente en la presencia de su padre – Hoy hicimos regalos para nuestras madres- explicó.

-Si quieres vamos al cementerio a dejárselo- aclaró Sasuke.

-mn… no es que se lo di a Sakura- declaró el pequeño.

-¡que!- gritó el Uchiha.- Tú madre es Yume no Sakura-

-lo se… pero mamá, esta muerta…- le dijo a Sasuke y este se quedo callado- y no lo podría ver…-

Sasuke para no gritarle a su hijo se levanto de la silla en donde estaba y se fue a su habitación dejando al pequeño solo.

Como temía Sakura se había hecho la madre sustituta de su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Feliz cumpleaños Yume- felicitó Sasuke a su esposa._

_-Gracias- respondió yume recibiendo el beso de su marido._

_-¿Te gusta tú regalo?- pregunto Sasuke, Yume miro a su alrededor._

_-Sí- exclamo Yume emocionada por que su esposo lleno su habitación de rosas su flor favorita, y en su cama había un corazón hecho de pétalos de rosa._

_-Imaginare, cuando seamos padres nuestro hijo me hará 2 regalos, uno por el día de la madre y el otro por mi cumpleaños- dijo Yume emocionada. –Y tú también- sonrió_

_-Tal vez yo… pero nuestro hijo no.- respondió Sasuke mirándola divertido._

_-¿Cómo que no? Soy su madre- le dijo haciendo puchero._

_-Si pero el va ha ser un niño, si yo fuera él solo te aria uno ¿para que malgastar el tiempo haciendo 2 regalos si puede hacer uno y decir que es para las dos ocasiones? Cuando uno es pequeño solo quiere jugar no hacer regalos- dijo simplemente._

_-Si hace eso lo golpeo- dijo Yume entrecerrando los ojos, enojada._

_Sasuke le mira feo._

_-Vamos Sasuke no te la habrás creído, tú sabes que yo jamás le golpearía a nuestro hijo, seria incapaz- explicó ofendida._

_Sasuke sonrió:_

_-Lo se-_

End Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) Movimiento violento del estómago, anterior o simultáneo al vómito.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 1 y 2 juntos, me gusto mucho escribir ambos capítulos, y me gusto como quedo el final.

Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado como quedo.

¡rompí mi propio record! XD escribí 15 paginas ¡ wii nn

Bueno aquí esta las contestaciones de los reviews.

L.I.T: Oh, que bueno que te haya gustado, y dime ¿cual ff te gustaría que actualizara nn? Gracias! Por tu review L.I.T

Mizaotashio: si pobre Sasuke ;.; pero tiene que sufrir XD para que el fanfic sea interesante ¿no? En este capi saque la parte tierna y paterna de Sasuke XD jejeje Gracias!

kyokouchiha: espero que te haya gustado el nombre del bebe. Y gracias por el review.

HiruUchiha: gracias por preguntar, me diste el espacio en blanco que me faltaba del siguiente capi.

La respuesta, es simple si el corazón de la madre deja de latir no significa que el corazón del bebe igual… el bebe sigue latiendo. El problema fue el disparo pero la bala no paso cerca del bebe.

Gracias por tu review!

LIZZ: Ahora Sasuke sale en una fase paterna supongo que cualquier padre que sabe que el es lo único que le queda de su esposa lo tratara así, Sasuke solo trata a Sano así y me imagino a Sasuke así ¿tú?.

Sakurass: espero que para ti no me haya demorado demasiado nn gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capi. Gracias por tu review numero 6.

Yoru: ajajajaj tú review y el de Sakurass me animo a subir mas pronto este capi… gracias por tu review

Nami-Haruno: Mira ya esta este capi ¿que te pareció? Espero que bien escribeme! XD gracias por tu review

Musa 555: si pobre Sasuke pero es feliz XD nah intenta superarlo por su hijo ¿no?

Jesybert: Gracias por tu consejo, ahora lo hice bien largo, y pensé que muchas personas pensarían (valga la redundancia XD) que Sakura moriría XD gracias!

black rouse1: Gracias por el cumplido. XD espero que a tu hermana y a ti le hayan gustado.

cibermandy91: gracias por tu review y aquí esta la continuación.

Hoy me dijeron que estaba apunto de morirme de desnutrición a si que subiré mi tarifa de review! Actualizo asta que tenga por lo menos 10 review!

Los espero!

Nay

_Spoilers_

_-Tú mataste a Yume-_

_-Te amo-_

_-Sakura tenia una enfermedad muy grave y casi muere por esa… y creemos que esta enfermándose de nuevo.-_

_-Ese fue nuestro pacto-_

"_Sakura, mi querida amiga, se que estas muy lejos por mi culpa pero…_

Chapter 2: Confusiones


	3. Confusión

We!!!Nuevamente Gracias a todos mis lectores! De verdad gracias nn.

Me hacen sentir bien, y yo les pago mal uu lo siento, pero he tenido problemas con la internet de mi computador y estoy enferma ¬¬ de bronquitis, bueno dejo de blablabla y les dejo leer mi fic nn.

Summary:[SasuSaku Él un esposo ejemplar esperando a su primer hijo de su esposa ejemplar, un día en un ejemplar día de enero una bala atraviesa el vientre de su esposa, y la prestigiosa doctora Sakura salvara la vida de su hijo y esta se ofreció a ser la madre sustituta ejemplar. **Pero con razones ocultas ¿secreto? Tal vez… o tal vez… ella solo quiera ser feliz.**

Signos:

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena-.-.-.-.-

(N/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sustituyendo a mamá

By: Nayru-san

Chapter 3: Confusiones

_-adiós Japón- dijo una chica que tenia el cabello tomado en una coleta alta. –Te extrañaré-_

_-¡NO!-grito una chica desde el otro extremo.- Por favor no te vayas.-_

_-Yume¿Cómo supiste?- pregunto la desconocida chica._

_-Hinata-chan me lo contó- respondió aun agitada la joven, ambas chicas no parecían superar los 15 años, cada una de una tez tan blanca como la nieve, solo que una tenia las mejillas teñidas de un leve color carmesí, y la respiración agitada tal vez por que corrió una carrera para llegar al aeropuerto a la hora._

_-lo supuse- sonrió dulce_

_-¿Por qué¡Por que!- exigió Yume desesperada._

_-Por que sabia que ibas a llorar como una niña pequeña- respondió con voz maternal_

_-Es mi culpa ¿verdad?- preguntó preocupada la azabachada._

_-Siempre echándote la culpa de todo ¿no?-sonrió aun mas al ver la reacción de la morena, que como una niña pequeña se arrodilló a llorar- no, Yume, no es tu culpa, es mi decisión, tú sabias que de hace tiempo quería ir a Londres a conocer a mi abuela- terminó, arrodillándose abrazando a su "hermana pequeña" _

_-Por que…- sollozo dolida- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tú la madura?-_

_-Porque si no fuera así, nosotras no estaríamos aquí.- se separó del abrazo y miro los ojos de su mejor amiga-No llores Yume, mira.- dijo parándose y buscando algo en su bolso.-Como sabia que ibas a venir te compre esto-_

_Yume levanto su oscura mirada, y pudo ver un objeto en forma de un pequeño cofre, hecho de madera de roble, barnizado a la perfección, y pintado con diferentes tonos de café, café oscuro delineando las orillas y café claro para lo sobrante, con detalles que le hacían especial, tenia dos cajones uno arriba, al comienzo de este y otro abajo._

_-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó incrédula _

_-Esto es… mn…-pensaba la palabra perfecta- Digamos que esto puede ser como, una muestra material de que regresare a Japón. Y mira estos cajones solo se pueden abrir con llaves, que solo nosotras dos tendremos – saco de un saco de seda una llave en forma de sol – lee lo que esta escrito- Yume leyó sin dificultad decía:_

"_Amigas_

_Por_

_Siempre"_

_La chica, partió el sol a la mitad –toma esta mitad es tuya, y la otra es mía, con solo una mitad puedes abrir el primer cajón, y el segundo cajón se tiene que abrir con las dos mitades unidas, en el segundo deje varias cartas que cuando regrese la podrás leer, en el primero varias fotos nuestras, ahí lograrás dejar todo lo que quieras.- explico entusiasmada._

_-Eso significa que…- _

_-Sí, Yume regresare y al fin seremos las amigas por siempre que soñamos ser-_

_-Hasta la eternidad, cuando nos casemos y tengamos hijos, amigas por siempre y para siempre- sonrió Yume entusiasmada._

_-Sí…- dijo triste la chica_

End Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

5 años después de la muerte de Yume, Sasuke Uchiha se atreve a subir al dormitorio que compartía con su difunta esposa.

Al abrir la puerta, de inmediato pudo sentir el aroma de Yume, un dulce y suave aroma de Jazmín, respiro profundo, he intento grabarse ese aroma para siempre, todo estaba como antes, pareciera como si en esa habitación no hubiesen pasado los años, seguía todo perfectamente como Yume lo había dejado, solo que al lado de su "joyero" preferido esta la mitad de una especie de sol. Con un grabado que el jamás entendió.

Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Humn, Yume- dijo una voz melosa, atrás de una joven alta y cabello ámbar - ¿Por qué siempre andas con ese collar? Nos quita tiempo antes de acostarnos.- dijo con molestia fingida._

_-¿Nos quita? Yo no sabia que para que tú te acuestes necesitaras tanto mi ayuda.- dijo picara._

_-hmp- giro la cabeza, molesto- Me estoy sintiendo celoso de ese collar, le tomas más atención a el que a mí, tan solo dime ¿Qué significa ese collar?- dijo mientras leía en voz alta:_

"_Ami_

_Po_

_Siem"_

_A mi parecer eso no significa nada- dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño._

_-¡Secreto!- grito Yume saltando asta la cama y escondiéndose entre las sábanas._

_Sasuke sonrió complacido, ese era su juego favorito._

End Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspiro y miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca, si seguía perdiéndose entre sus recuerdos llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

Salio de la habitación y la cerro con llave cuidando que nadie, solo el tuvieran acceso a su salón de recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura¿Por qué mi papá se enfado con migo?- pregunto inocente el pequeño, Sanosuke.

-Porque tiene miedo que olvides a tu mamá- respondió ella simple.

-¿Pero como olvidarla si no la recuerdo?- pregunto sabio el pequeño.

Sakura sonrió por el comentario del pequeño, no tenia ni idea que el había heredado la inteligencia de su padre y la inocencia de su madre. –Hoy voy a una fiesta- dijo Sakura entablando un tema.

-¿Una fiesta?- preguntó curioso el pequeño.

-Síp, y me premiaran por ser la mejor doctora- dijo orgullosa.

-¿Yo no puedo ir?- preguntó dudoso.

-Lo siento, cariño pero es muy tarde para un niño hermoso como tú- sonrió Sakura.

-mn, Yo no soy un niño-refunfuñó haciendo puchero el pequeño, se cruzo de brazos y giro la cabeza mirando la ventana.

-ajajaja- sonrió con nostalgia Sakura:

"_Yo no soy una niña" _

Era la misma palabra, con el mismo tono de voz y el mismo gesto. Los dos eran muy idénticos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabia que hacer, Sakura No contestaba su celular y Sanosuke no dejaba de llorar, otra vez con sus "ataques", no era nada peligroso, pero si doloroso para quien lo viera, Sanosuke entre medio de la noche despertaba llorando, y no podía parar, algo desesperante para cualquiera que lo presenciara, por tantos sollozos el pequeño no podía siquiera hablar.

Y la única que podía calmar a Sanosuke era Sakura.

Desde que Sanosuke era pequeño sufría de esos ataques y Sakura como buen medico le dijo que era algo psicológico, un trauma inconsciente por su repentino nacimiento, ya que la bala atravesó y se adentro en su pequeño mundo cuando él ni siquiera pensaba en nacer, algo repentino que puso alerta todos sus sentidos y que lo marcaría para siempre, y fue entonces que Sasuke comprendió por que a Sanosuke no le gustaban los sonidos fuertes.

Lograba escuchar el pausado sonido de la línea cuando al fin contestó.

-Aló- contesto Sakura del otro lado.

-ven enseguida, es Sano- demando Sasuke enojado, este no espero ningún segundo mas y colgó, sabía que Sakura venia en camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura tomo todo rápido, apenas dijo un imperceptible "adiós" y se fue de la fiesta, dejando a todos confundidos.

Casi corriendo se dirigió a su auto, un jip Landrover, su favorito, quito la alarma se coloco el cinturón y prendió el motor, todo en un tiempo record.

Al llegar a la residencia Uchiha, saco las llaves de su cartera y abrió la puerta rápidamente, no espero mas y subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que le daban sus pies, ahí se encontraba Sasuke sentado a un lado de la habitación de Sanosuke, sabia que Sasuke hacia eso asta que este dejara de llorar, por que si el pequeño le percibía lloraba aun más.

Sakura no espero que Sasuke le permitiera entrar, si no que ella entro sin siquiera saludar.

Sakura se arrodillo para poder estar a la altura de Sanosuke que se encontraba escondido al lado de su cama tapado con su tuto(3) favorito.

Con voz maternal le susurro:

-Sanosuke, amor, deja de llorar estoy aquí.- Sanosuke empezó a sollozar mas paulatinamente.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó desconfiado.

-sí, soy yo amor, ven ¿Por qué lloras?- susurro Sakura abrazando al pequeño y acunándolo en brazos.

-Tengo miedo- dijo casi imperceptible el pequeño Uchiha, mientras se encogía en el pecho de Sakura, esta le tapo aun mas con su tuto. – Soñé que te ibas y no regresabas- dijo con un hilillo de voz.

-Pero, precioso, tu sabes que siempre voy a estar con tigo- le dijo con su voz llena de afecto.

-¿De verdad?- dudó el angelito.

- Sí- le prometió Sakura con una Sonrisa. El pequeño la abrazo como pudo y le dijo mil palabras de cariño familiar al oído.

-Sakura¿me puedes cantar mi nana (4) favorita?- le preguntó.

Sakura asintió y el pequeño como cada vez después de que se recuperaba se acomodó en el pecho de Sakura y esperaba a que esta le cantase.

Sakura le abrigo y le beso en la frente, comenzando a cantar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke aun no podía creer lo que había visto, su corazón se encontraba acelerado y como la primera vez que vio a Sakura vestida de otra manera su boca se seco y su cuerpo reacciono de una manera muy poco adecuada.

Sakura estaba vestida de un vestido de color negro, un escote no tan pronunciado pero dejaba ver a la perfección sus pechos, de la cintura para arriba estaba tan apretado como un corsé, comprimiendo los pechos de Sakura que salían casi desbordantes del vestido, y Sin poderlo evitar, paseo sus ojos por su delicada figura, de arriba hacia abajo de abajo hacia arriba saboreando cada curva, imaginándose a él tocando y besando, aquellas partes prohibidas y interrogantes saltaron en su mente ¿será virgen¿Cómo será en la cama¿Una gata o una leona? Y quería saberlo en ese mismo instante.

Pero la voz de Sakura penetro en su interior y como se dice la música calmo a la bestia.

Sasuke suspiro e intento analizar la situación, no solamente el esbelto cuerpo de Sakura lo había exaltado, si no también que en su cuello colgaba un collar… un collar con forma de sol partido a la mitad, este daba paso al escote, el collar era una introducción a lo que venia, suspiro y negó con la cabeza, tenia que calmar sus impulsos: Repentinamente como si la silla donde estaba Sasuke tuviera un resorte este se levantó¡Ese era el mismo collar de Yume¿Cómo? El había cerrado con llave la habitación.

No… no podía ser posible ¿Pero…?.

Uchiha Sasuke corrió hacia su antigua habitación, y cuando llego, como esperaba, el collar yacía al lado del joyero, suspiro aliviado y se dejo caer en la cama que de hace 5 años no tocaba y miró hacia el collar, la luz de la luna llegaba al joyero y le llamo la atención un pequeño brillo, curioso, se dirigió donde procedía la luz y pudo observar que era una cerradura con forma de nube dorada, donde supuestamente debía ir la llave tenia una extraña forma y sin pensarlo su vista bajo donde el collar y con su razonamiento característico llego a la conclusión que la llave debía ser el collar, intento que el temblor de su mano parara, a el jamás le había sucedido algo así¿Por qué ahora? Algo le decía que adentro de ese pequeño "joyero" se hallaba algo que le iba cambiar la vida, suspiro profundo para calmar sus nervios, y con delicadeza introdujo la llave y abrió el cerrojo.

Y comenzó un ritmo, un ritmo que ya conocía, se le paro el corazón… era la misma que tarareaba Yume cuando se sentía triste, la misma que le cantaba Sakura a su hijo.

_Sakura…_

Intentando recobrar la cordura, le puso atención a los exámenes que se encontraban allí, exámenes médicos, los primero eran de la ultima radiografía que se hizo Yume, cuando Sanosuke cumplió 8 meses, el siguiente cuando Sano tenia 7 meses y medio… y etc. la mayoría eran radiografía del embarazo de Yume todas guardadas perfectamente, como si quisiera mostrársela a alguien. Y con cariño y felicidad, el examen de embarazo, estaba como la primera vez… aun se podía ver las marcas de uñas que Yume hacia por que estaba nerviosa… nerviosa a que Sasuke no quisiera al bebe, pero este le abrazo y le demostró lo feliz que estaba por su futuro heredero.

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente, y siguió mirando "los recuerdos guardados de Yume" y encontró un sobre ancho, lleno de pequeñas hojas y fotos, saco todo del sobre con delicadeza y comenzó a observar las imágenes.

En la primera se encontraba Yume, con su uniforme de Secundaria sonriendo, era su primer día, lo pudo ver en la fecha, en la segunda salía ella igual pero tenía a una amiga a un lado:

"_Ella fue mi primera amiga, y yo la defraude, ella me regalo todo, aun a costa de su felicidad, y yo ni le agradecí, si no que le robe más y más, la mate poco a poco… y aun así… aun así… podía sonreír, podía seguir a mi lado sin odiarme_"

Recordó repentinamente Sasuke, esas habían sido las palabras de Yume antes de casarse.

Nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamiento, observo con atención la foto y nuevamente se sorprendió, esa chica… cabello rosa, ojos verdes, piel nívea, no había duda, esa chica era Sakura, Sakura Haruno… no había nadie mas en el mundo que pudiera tener tal coincidencia con ella, desesperado vio todas la fotografías y en todas salían Sakura y Yume juntas, tomadas de la mano, actuando, enojadas, Felices, con Hinata….

Y en un remolino de emociones se sumió Sasuke:

Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sasuke se intentaba sacar la corbata de su cuello, a veces ser tan perfeccionista asta en el nudo era algo malo, observo a su mujer en el escritorio mirando con miedo un sobre:_

_-¿Qué no habías mandado ya todas la invitaciones?- pregunto con buen humor el Uchiha._

_-es que…- Yume se levanto y miro a los ojos a su marido, este de inmediato supo que pasaba algo…_

_-Yume… ¿Dime que pasa?- preguntó preocupado…_

_-tengo miedo…- revelo Yume con tristeza_

_-¿Por qué? Cariño a que le tienes miedo, ya hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos dime el problema y yo te ayudare a encontrar la solución.- le respondió con tono seguro el Uchiha._

_-Es que no es tan simple Sasuke- le dijo Yume desordenándose el cabello._

_-No lo sabré si no me dices- le respondió paciente su prometido_

_-… Tengo miedo de que venga pero al mismo tiempo lo deseo más que a nada- sus profundos ojos azabaches penetraron en los de Sasuke._

_-¿Quién?- preguntó más intrigado el chico._

_-Sakura_ _Ella fue mi primera amiga, y yo la defraude, ella me regalo todo, aun a costa de su felicidad, y yo ni le agradecí, si no que le robe más y más, la mate poco a poco… y aun así… aun así… podía sonreír, podía seguir a mi lado sin odiarme, pero yo la odiaba, mas y mas me parecía tan masoquista por que sus sentimientos eran tan puros… y pasó, lo que mas temía, me puse en su lugar y descubrí que si yo hubiera sido ella hubiera destruido nuestra amistad… y descubrí que quien realmente te merecía era ella… pero ella solo quería verme feliz. Y... yo no podía renunciar a ti… y ahora a quien mas odiaba era a mi… y a su sonrisa despreocupa que lastimaba asta lo mas fondo de mi alma… por que se que aunque intentaba aparentar que estaba bien… en realidad estaba muriendo.- Yume declaro llorando a mares._

_Sasuke la abrazó – Pero lo hizo para que ambos fuéramos felices y le agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón por que estamos juntos- Yume levanto su mirada y Sasuke beso su frente._

_-Pero fui tan egoísta Sasuke ella te amaba…-_

_-Y tu también…-Sasuke le tomo de la barbilla y le beso los labios con ternura.- ¿Y donde esta ahora?-_

_-No lo se… se fue muy lejos y me prometió que volvería… pero aun no lo cumple… sabes… ese día antes de irse… fue el día más triste de mi vida:_

_Flash back-.-.-.-.-. _

"_los pasajes del vuelo 6125 con rumbo a Londres, por favor abordar"_

_-Por favor Sakura no te vayas- le rogó Yume_

_-Lo siento… pero no puedo quedarme… pero si en este momento muriera, moriría feliz ya que me he despedido de mi mejor amiga y sé que será feliz por el resto de su vida y me alegra mucho haber aportado en su felicidad, Yume por favor no llores por que pase lo que pase regresare por que lo prometí y jamás e roto un promesa, adiós Yume nos volveremos a ver- dijo Sakura mientras se iba hacia su destino._

_End flash back 2-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-No se si eso lo hizo para hacer que me sintiera mas culpable o lo dijo de corazón, pero haya sido lo que haya sido me hizo sentir peor y mi conciencia no me deja tranquila- terminó Yume llorando._

_-Pero ella siempre te quiso y no crees que ahora si te viera se sentiría mal por que estas llorando siendo que ella te prometió volver, estas poniendo en duda su palabra, y no la has invitado a la boda- dijo el Uchiha abrazando a su esposa._

_- Tienes razón amor…- Yume correspondió su abrazo y sonrió por tener un prometido que la ama tanto y una amiga fiel asta el final._

_End flash back-.-.-.-._

Luego 2 meses después se caso, Sakura no apareció pero eso no hizo que Yume se deprimiera por que sabia que Sakura iba a volver… un año después se entero que estaba embarazada y 8 meses más tarde falleció.

Pero… ese día Sakura… Sakura estaba allí y…. ella atendió a Yume!.

Sasuke saco sus propias conclusiones.

¿Acaso la excelente amiga era… solo una mentira… un careto para cuando tuviera la oportunidad lastimarla?

Ella… Ella mató a Yume.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sanosuke se quedo dormido en los brazos de Sakura y esta cuidadosamente lo sitúo en su cama perfectamente.

Suspiro y salio de la habitación, bajo la escalera calmada, busco a Sasuke con la mirada y vio que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida fue hacia allá y lo vio sentado mirando la nada.

-Sasuke, Sano ya esta dormido- le dijo con la voz suave Sakura.

-No quiero que te acerques mas a Sanosuke- le espeto fríamente el Uchiha.

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertada Sakura.

-Lo que oíste Haruno… no quiero que te acerques a lo único mas importante que me queda¿acaso también quieres quitármelo¡Sí!

Así quedaríamos los dos solos y tu no tendrías por que preocuparte ¿cierto? Me fijaría solamente en ti.- dijo cortante, carente de sentimientos.

-¿De que hablas Sasuke?-

-Aún haciendo te la mosquita muerta Haruno, ya se todo tu plan para que me enamore de ti, me das asco- Sakura miro sorprendida a Sasuke ¿Qué plan¿De qué estaba hablando Sasuke?- ¡acaso aun no te das cuenta! Pensé que eras mas inteligente- Sasuke intentaba no elevar tanto la voz.

-¡Tú mataste a Yume!- grito Sasuke, Sakura abrió grande los ojos y su corazón dejo de latir por un momento… acaso, el ya sabia que era su amiga, y saco conclusiones erróneas.

-Sasuke, yo no mate a Yume- Sakura mantenía la calma.

-¡no te hagas con migo!, sé que Yume y tú eran amigas y cuando encontraste la oportunidad la apuñalaste por la espalda. Por celos.- Reveló Sasuke;

Se hizo un silencio tenso, Sakura habría y cerraba la boca incapaz de decir algo… su mente no podía procesar lo que Sasuke había dicho, ella jamás habría podido hacer algo así.

-Yo… Sasuke, no lo hice- negó Sakura.

-¡Y lo niegas¡Ya se la verdad! Maldita…- le dijo Sasuke enojado

-Pero Sasuke…- Sakura trataba de hacerlo razonar.

-Sal de mi casa- Sasuke hablo entre dientes para no gritar.

-Sasuke…- Sakura hablo bajo sabia lo que venia.

-¡Te quiero fuera de mi casa!- le grito con fiereza el Uchiha

Sakura no quería despertar a Sano, aunque tenía el ligero presentimiento que ya estaba despierto, pero no quería hacer enojar más a Sasuke y se fue… sin evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus jades ojos, este era el final de un triste sueño….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke se sentó un momento en una silla del comedor, necesitaba pensar, escucho como la puerta de su casa se cerraba y suspiro por lo bajo, no supo cuanto había pasado pero supuso que poco ya que escucho el rechinar de la puerta y la inocente voz de Sano:

-Papi… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto el pequeño con voz somnolienta.

-Nada pequeño- mintió Sasuke.

-papi… ¿Sakura volverá?- Sasuke miro a su hijo incapaz de responder esa pregunta, no podía responderle, sabía lo importante que era Sakura en la vida de su hijo y no quería verlo triste a si que respondió con lo único que se le vino a su cabeza.

-No lo sé… no lo sé-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado 5 días desde ese incidente en la cocina, Sanosuke cuando podía preguntaba el por que Sakura ya no iba a buscarlo al parvulario o por que no salían y el simplemente respondía con un "No lo sé" tan vez ahora debería ser su respuesta oficial… antes de su típico "hmp".

Cuando fue a dejar a Sanosuke al jardín de niños, solo podía pensar en algo… explorar completamente ese "joyero".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke nuevamente en su antigua habitación saco todo lo que tenia el único cajón que tenia acceso y entre todas las fotografías una carta callo al suelo, Sasuke pudo apreciar la limpia grafía de Yume y procedió a leerla:

"_Sakura, mi querida amiga, se que estas muy lejos por mi culpa pero, en este mismo momento siento una explosión de emociones desde la mas bellas asta la mas triste, jamás pensé verme así… como una futura madre y si algún día lo imagine fue junto a mi mejor amiga, tú y de verdad aun me siento culpable, por que te obligue a renunciar a tu amor, pero quiero darte las gracias ya que a pesar de todo siempre estuviste a mi lado, es una carta pequeña pero solo quería darte las gracias una y mil veces._

_Gracias Sakura._

_Yume._"

Sasuke arrugo un poco el papel y gimió de frustración, recordando lo que hizo Yume antes de morir, tocarse el collar ¡tocarse el maldito collar! Por que Sakura había vuelto y con ello su amistad… pero no sabia que su propia amiga sin escrúpulos la iba a matar, y dejarla sin poder ver a su hijo… pero que le dijo Yume a Sakura antes de morir… no tenia ni idea… pero forzó un poco mas su memoria ¡ya sabia! Le dijo:

"_Cumpliste tu promesa_"

¡Yume siempre fue tan inocente, calcular que jamás pensaría que su propia amiga le haría eso!, Sasuke se sintió más impotente y con más odio a Haruno Sakura…

¡Yume siempre espero a Sakura y ese fue lo que le dio a cambio Sakura!

La odiaba más que nunca….

_Él había confiado en ella…_

_Sin embargo ella lo engaño…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tocaron el timbre, Sasuke gruño y con paso lento fue abrir la puerta, si era algo urgente quien sea la persona que toque se quedara allí, además había muy poca posibilidad que sea algo importante.

Estaba cansadísimo no había dormido casi nada por que sentía un extraño remordimiento en su corazón y ahora lo visitaba un "señor misterioso" ha hacerle sentir mas impotente… suspiro y abrió la puerta con lentitud… Sasuke solo logro a abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

Sintió como lo levantaban del cuello de su camiseta y lo azotaban contra la pared, no pudo evitar que un quejido saliera de su garganta, cuando sintió que todas sus neuronas nuevamente estaban conectadas abrió los ojos pero jamás se hubiera imaginado quien estaba allí con sus ojos de zorro:

-Bastardo, que le has hecho a Sakura-Chan- Sasuke lo miró confundido, desde que habían cumplido 20 habían dejado de pelearse así ¿Qué sucedía ahora?

-Basta Naruto¿De que me hablas?- le dijo Sasuke con la voz entrecortada.

El rubio lo miro furioso y apretó mas fuerte el agarre, su mano izquierda en puño se mantenía levantada lista para el golpear.

Sasuke estaba listo para el golpe, por que después de eso el comenzaría a _jugar _también.

-Naruto-kun… por favor basta- le pidió la tímida Hinata, por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradeció mentalmente a la esposa de su amigo por haber parado esa escena ya que si comenzaban a pelear dios sabe que pasaría.

-Usuratonkachi¿Qué te dio ahora por golpearme?- preguntó indiferente Sasuke.

-Sakura… Sakura esta en el hospital- dijo entrecortadamente Naruto mirando hacia al suelo.

Sasuke se sintió mareado y el corazón le dolió la culpabilidad inundo sus sentidos y sin sabe por que la necesidad le gano…

Esta vez la ironía llevo a la misma escena solo que el alterado era el moreno:

-¡Qué le paso! Dime ¡qué le ha pasado a Sakura!- exigió Sasuke ahorcando a Naruto.

-Por eso estoy aquí, baka- le respondió simplemente Naruto con voz rasposa por la falta de oxígeno.

-Es hora de decirte la verdad Sasuke-san…- dijo Hinata ganándose la atención de el Uchiha.

-¿Otra más?- respondió cansado Sasuke.-Hinata, Naruto me lo pueden contar en el camino, vamos al hospital…- "necesito, no, quiero ver a Sakura"… pensó el Uchiha.

El auto de Sasuke era un Yaris negro el mas informal que poseía, Hinata y el se subieron a esta ya que Naruto, para evitar problemas, se fue en su Ferrari plomo.

El ambiente tenso era palpable Hinata arrugaba la tela de su falda mientras se mordía el labio ¿Ahora como le iba a contar la historia a Sasuke?

Suspiro y saco valor de donde Naruto muy bien le dijo, de sí misma.

-Sasuke… - Dijo Hinata mientras se le iba todo su valor en un simple nombre, se sintió decepcionada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke solo seguía a Naruto y Hinata que apresurados fueron al antepenúltimo piso. En la última habitación del segundo pasillo se encontraba la habitación 640 una ventana dejaba ver a la persona allí acostada Sasuke se apoyo en el vidrio y se lamento por lo bajo, Sakura estaba allí con su tez de un extraño color amarillo y con unas ojeras bien pronunciadas.

¿Qué había hecho? O mejor dicho ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero se dio cuenta cuando alguien le hizo acordar de algo… ¡Tenia que ir a buscar a Sano! Miro la hora¡Sano había salido hace media hora del parvulario!

-¿Papi?- el pequeño estaba a su lado intentando ver que era lo que estaba adentro de esa habitación pero era muy pequeño y el ventanal comenzaba mas arriba, se subió en una silla y no podía creer lo que veía.-¿Qué le paso a Sakura¿Por qué esta allí?

-Esta enferma Sano- le respondió su padre

-¿Por eso no iba a la casa?- preguntó nuevamente el pequeño.- Quiero que este bien, que se sane, papi haz que Sakura este bien por favor. – le rogó el pequeño con lagrimas en sus ojitos.

-Aunque quiera no puedo- le respondió Sasuke con pesar.

-Pero tú puedes hacer todo…- le dijo con tono de desesperacion

-Excepto sanar a las persona Sano- Sano se abrazo a su padre y empezó a llorar.

-¿Y como llegaste aquí Sano?- le pregunto para que dejara de llorar.

El pequeño se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su níveo rostro y miro a una rubia que hablaba con Naruto.

-Tía Ino me trajo…- le respondió el pequeño.

-¡Ino!- Le llamo el Uchiha

-¿Si Sasuke?- Ino le miro con odio reprimido y Sasuke lo ignoró

-Puedes llevar a Sano a mi casa… por favor- dijo con pesar lo último.

-Claro.- Sanosuke miro asombrado a su padre ¿Cómo que irse? El no podía tenia que estar con Sakura… el no se movería de allí.

Pero aunque Sanosuke tenía una gran voluntad su padre manda a si que enojado y triste se fue a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado 20 minutos después de eso y Sasuke cada vez se sentía peor… quería que Sakura estuviera bien.

-¿Sabes por que Sakura se fue a Londres?- pregunto Hinata de la nada.

Sasuke le miro con atención.

-Sakura, estaba muy enferma… y la única cura se encontraba allá… Sakura le mintió a Yume dándole la excusa que quería conocer a su abuela, pero en realidad estaba muriendo- le explico Hinata aun con la mirada perdida- Estuvo todos estos años en tratamiento pero no funcionó, y Sakura solo regreso para pasar con Yume sus últimos meses con ella, pero paso aquel accidente…- fue interrumpida por un colérico Sasuke.

-¡Ella fue quien mató a Yume!,-Sasuke se altero al recordar por que estaba enojado con Sakura y la _odiaba_- ¡Si la hubiera atendido otro doctor ella aun seguiría aquí!, hizo eso para que yo me fijara en ella…- Sasuke sintió el golpe que hizo que girara el rostro, Hinata le había abofeteado.

-¡No hable si no sabes Uchiha!...- le grito Hinata enojada.

Sasuke se toco con sus dedos el lugar afectado, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No le importo si cerro la puerta o si aseguro el auto, no le importaba nada, había recordado por que odiaba tanto a Haruno Sakura y le deseaba la muerte.

Se sentó en un sillón apoyo los codos en sus piernas y con sus manos se tapo el rostro.

Escucho el rechinar de la puerta y pasos fuertes, levanto la mirada y vio a su rubio amigo con una cara de irritación que jamás había visto, le tiro a sus pies un CD en un sobre transparente y sus palabras fueron fuertes y claras:

-Ahí esta la prueba de lo que hizo Sakura antes de que muriera Yume- se fue dejando a Sasuke solo.

No sabía para que Naruto se había esforzado para conseguir ese video.

¿Para que iba a ver eso? Para aclarar sus dudas¿Para aclarar lo que ya sabía?.

Pero aun así lo quiso ver… para sufrir y odiar más a Haruno Sakura.

Coloco el CD en su DVD se sentó en su cama y comenzó a observar, salía la fecha y hora, todo era de excelente calidad y ultima generación lo colores y audio se apreciaban perfectamente.

Observo todo, cada detalle y aun así lo repitió una y otra vez… y aun así no podía creerlo.

Se sintió una de las peores personas sobre la faz de la tierra… y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, sentía que había lastimado a mas de una persona…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Quieren saber que había en el video¡Entonces no se pierdan el capi especial!

**Aclaración: Naruto tenía el video ya que Él tenia sus contactos **

Bueno gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mi fic y bueno trate lo mejor que pude para que me quedara como el original nn.

Lo seguí XD ajaja si pude XD

(3)Cobertor, bien abrigadito déjenme decirles, mas que nada usados en los bebes pero igual usadas en personas mayores como yo y mi familia XD, muy calientitos -

(4)Es la cancion que se usa para que los niños se duerman. (a mi me gustaba Alicia va en el coche Carolina!)

¡De verdad Gracias a todas estas personas pos su review! Y disculpen por no responderlo pero si tengo tiempo les mandare un mensaje, gracias!:

**Sakurita55**

**KanameSaku**

**Potters-light**

**Lorraine-Uchiha**

**HaRuNo-SaMy**

**katsura-chan Uchina**

**L.I.T**

**ktita-aya**

**cibermandy91**

**Musa 555**

**TsukiLoveSasuke**

**Nami-Haruno**

**Sakurass**

**angelito-bhrah**

**black rouse1**

**MYsweetAngel**

**Jesybert**

**kaoru-uchiha**

**LIZZ**

**arhen**

**HaRuNo-SaMy**

**Michell**

**Andrea**

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten**

**¡Y Gracias a todos mis lectores! Gracia spor apoyarme.**

**Y aquí esta el Spoilers del Capi especial.**

_Spoilers__special__chapter _

_-Gracias-_

_-No…-_

You took my hand

**Tomaste mi mano**

You showed me how

**Me prometiste que te quedarías**

If someone said three years from now

**Si alguien me hubiera dicho que 3 años después**

You'd be long gone

**Te irías**

Next episode: Yume

**Nota: para el capitulo especial les recomiendo que bajen la canción de Pink-Who knew… ya que esa es la cancion del capitulo.**

**Dejen Review, acepto: preguntas, recomendaciones, criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, felicitaciones, regalos XD comida y etc.**

**Gracias.**

**Recuerden como reviews**

**No me dejen sin comida.**

**¡Por favor! D: **

**R O P **

**E N I**

**V E N**

**I  G W**

**E A I N**

**W I A**

**S Y**

**¡**


	4. Confesiones

**W**e**e**e Quise borrar el capitulo especial, por que se me hacia muy triste y serian varios mas, y eso quitaría el romance y muchos dejarían de leer. Así que como no afectaba la trama lo borre y me fui de inmediato con "Confesiones".

Aquí si habrá Romance.

**Declaraciones:** El anime, manga Naruto, no me pertenece sin embargo esta historia sí.

**Signos:**

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena-.-.-.-.-

(N/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sustituyendo **a** mamá

By: **N**_a_**y**r**u**_-_**s**_a_**N**

Chapter 3: Confesione**s**

La habitación era de un blanco enfermante, las sabanas de un color azul oscuro, y la almohada blanca, una mujer con un abultado vientre se encontraba por ser operada, sedada con anestesia, esperando caer en un sueño profundo y luego despertar.

Se veía tranquila como si todo estuviese bien.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una doctora, se saco los guantes de látex y acaricio de forma maternal a la chica…

-Sakura… dime que no es una alucinación…- suspiro la joven pelinegra.

Sakura se saco la mascarilla que le tapaba desde la nariz asta mitad del mentón:

Estoy aquí… como lo prometí – dijo Sakura con un deje de tristeza

-Sakura… ¿Moriré?- le pregunto suave la chica, Sakura sabia que si Yume no estuviera sedada gritaría o lloraría haciendo esa pregunta.

-Es posible- respondió sincera parando la caricia.

¿Y mi bebe?- el temor se pudo percibir.

-También- la pelirosa cerró los ojos y ladeó su rostro.

-Por favor…- Rogó- has lo posible por salvar a mi bebé- Sakura la miro sorprendida, y aun mas cuando sintió la fría mano de Yume tomar la suya.

-Sí muero Sakura… moriré feliz, por que mi mejor amiga… cumplió su promesa de volver a mi lado- Sonrió recordando lo dicho alguna vez por la pelirosa.

-No digas eso, no morirás y veras crecer a tu niño- respondió alterándose.

-_Cuídalos_, a ambos, enséñale a Sanosuke, ser una buena persona como tu lo hiciste, sé una madre para él como lo fuiste para mí- Dijo la pelinegra como si Sakura jamás hubiese dicho lo anterior.-Por favor… intenta que Sano no caiga en mis mismos errores, en el egoísmo… te lo ruego…- Sakura no aguanto mas las lagrimas y una se deslizo por su rostro nívea hasta caer en el de Yume.-No llores…-

-Perdóname - rogó con un hilillo Sakura, mientras veía a Yume cerrar lentamente los ojos.

-Sí…- fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras entraban todos lo cirujanos y enfermeros.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Sakura mientras se colocaba los guantes y mascarilla en su lugar.-Esta operación es de total delicadeza un error y se perderán ambas vidas, lo máximo a que podemos aspirar es a salvar la vida de solamente uno.- Dijo mientras tomaba el bisturí lista para la cesárea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El llanto de un bebé se escucho en todo el lugar, los médicos suspiraron con alivio.

-Es un milagro- dijo un interno – Se han salvado la madre y el hijo, a pesar de que la bala allá atravesado el vientre y haya golpeado dos órganos vitales.

-Shh. No digas tal cosa, aun no se acaba la cirugía, es muy posible que colapse el corazón.- le callo un cirujano.- Es una de las cirugías mas complicadas que hemos tenido.- explico rápido mientras ayudaba a cortar la piel.

De un momento a otro empezó a sonar la maquina que indica la presión arterial.

-Hemorragia, taquicardia - gritó Sakura

-Se pierde demasiada Sangre- gimió un doctor.

- autoexcitación(5)- Dijo una enfermera.

-¡240 pulsaciones! Denme el desfibrilador (6), rápido- Sakura tomo el aparato y le dio el primer choque eléctrico.

-Las pulsaciones se pierden-

-Dios…- dijo Sakura intentando nuevamente. –Por favor Yume- susurro

Y en un intento más se perdieron todas las pulsaciones.

Todos los doctores se miraron y bajaron las cabezas decepcionados, por lo menos salvaron una vida, como dijo la doctora, todos se miraron desconectaron todo y se fueron a asearse y prepararse para las demás cirugías.

Sakura se mantuvo allí con las manos desnudas y lagrimas en los ojos, se tiro a los brazos de su amiga y escondió su cabeza en el hueco del hombro.

-Los cuidare Yume- dijo mientras la abraza con fuerza y se escuchaba un grito y sollozos seguidos.

Casi pudo jurar haber escuchado un "gracias" de sus labios…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Baka- se dijo Sasuke, mientras se limpio el rostro.

Era un idiota, estaba peor que Naruto actuando así.

Sakura ahora estaba mal por su culpa.

_Culpa._

Odiaba tanto ese sentimiento, ahora más que nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corrió por las escaleras tropezando unas cuantas veces. Abrió la puerta y lo vio durmiendo placidamente. Sus músculos se relajaron, el era lo ultimo palpable que compartía con su esposa, y cuidaría que no sufriera, no importa si tuviera que ir al otro lado del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-

Sano hoy era un niño feliz, podría ir a visitar a Sakura al hospital.

-_Te prometo que cuando llegues iremos a ver a Sakura_- dijo su padre antes de que el se fuera.

Y el solo quería que todo fuera rápido.

-Profesora- mascullo- quiero irme a casa- dijo Sano

-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto su profesora preocupada.

-No…- sinceró el menor Uchiha – pero quiero ir a ver a mi _mamá_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El horario de visita en el hospital era de 10:00am a 20:30pm, Sasuke Uchiha ya estaba allí a las 9:30 aun así las enfermeras le dejaron pasar por, tal vez por su atractivo o tal vez por que se veía realmente desesperado.

Sakura tenia un pálido enfermizo, tenia conectado suero y respiraba pausadamente, aun así no pudo evitar, besarla, besarla lentamente, disfrutando el momento, fue sincero, lo quiso hacer hace mucho tiempo, empezando con atracción física, luego… _su profunda negación._

Se separo y beso su frente

No sabía que podía hacer y eso realmente lo enloquecía.

Un doctor, el que supuso estaba a cargo de Sakura entro, sorprendiéndose al ver a otra persona mas.

-Doctor.- Saludó Sasuke.

-Señor…-

-Uchiha- se presento rápido, cortante, jamás tuvo tacto con personas desconocidas.

-Oh, Señor Uchiha, un gusto mi nombre es Yamato…-

-Por favor quiero saber – corto Sasuke odiaba que pensaran que podían entablar conversación sin mas con el.- que tipo de enfermedad tiene.- su voz fue tan autoritaria que si no hubiese ocupado el "por favor" sería una orden.

-La señorita Haruno, tiene una patología derivada de la depresión, rara, por lo tanto al ser tan inusual los medicamentos no son tan eficaces…-

-Vaya al grano- demando Sasuke.

-Tsk.- se quejó, ese Uchiha era un…- Digamos que… se canso, es un cansancio extremo, donde el cuerpo solo duerme, es mnnnn…- poso una mano en su barbilla- como si el cuerpo se prepara para la muerte, cada ataque es peor, mientras mas ataques mas cosas dejan de "funcionar" bien.- para ser un doctor no sabia explicar bien, se quejo mentalmente el Uchiha.

-¿Estará bien?- un deje de preocupación se hizo notar.

-Claro, lo mas probable es que despierte hoy, sus pulmones ya funcionan mejor, pueden llevar oxigeno al corazón sin problemas.- El Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior, entonces eran los pulmones.

El doctor reviso, todo y se fue, dejándolo solo.

-Sakura…- le acaricio su cabello, -Sakura- repitió como si estuviera degustando el mejor dulce.

Por que a pesar de todo, la conocía hace ya 5 años.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia, que si no estaba, su mundo era un total lío.

Sakura- repitió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba en su auto con su hijo, Sanosuke estaba feliz por ir a ver a Sakura.

-Papi¿Esta vez podré entrar a ver a Sakura?- preguntó con su tono inocente.

-Claro, de hecho puede que hoy despierte.- le dijo esperando la muy obvia reacción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Sanosuke al verla allí.

-Shh…, estamos en un hospital.- regaño Sasuke.

-Quiero que Sakura despierte.- cerro los ojos e inflo sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué?- interrumpió una voz cansada.

-Por que la quiero mucho… mucho.

-Yo igual te quiero mucho, mucho- le respondió la voz cansada, Sano abrió sus ojos y miro la cama.

-¡Sakura!- gritó abrazándola fuerte. – te extrañe mucho-

-Yo igual…- dijo mientras como podía le correspondía el abrazo. -¿Quién te trajo aquí?

-Mi papá…- le dijo mientras se aferraba a su cuello, sintiendo su calor.

-Pero…- fue interrumpida.

-Sakura.- la voz fría del Uchiha padre, le hizo buscarlo, y cuando lo encontró se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sasuke…- su nombre en sus labios sonaban tan tentadores.

-Perdóname- le dijo sin importar que tuviera que tragarse su orgullo frente a su hijo.- No te escuche, tenias razón, lo _intentaste_-

_Lo intentaste._

_Lo intentaste._

Pero ella no lo intento hizo lo que pudo.

Escondió su rostro con sus mechones.

Y en ese momento llegaron sus amigos.

-Sakura-chan, despertaste- grito Naruto feliz, viendo a Sasuke con odio.

-¿Tomaras nuevamente el tratamiento Sakura?- dijo Hinata ignorando a Sasuke.

-Supongo, no puedo estar toda mi vida así... esta vez será definitivo. Ya no puedo mantenerme mas aquí.- Naruto apretó tanto el puño que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-Pero Sano…-

-Shhh… esta durmiendo- dijo Sakura apuntando su pecho.

Sasuke, miro a todo expectante¿Qué quería decir eso?

Un miedo lo domino.

-Sakura-chan, Debemos irnos, dejamos solo a Kenji, con Kyubi (7), tu sabes que ellos dos solos, son un atentado para la casa- Sakura sonrió –Tal vez vendremos en la noche junto con los demás-

-Adiós…- Nuevamente solo quedaron los tres.

-Sanosuke…- Intento despertarlo Sakura.

-No, déjalo un momento mas así- le pidió Sasuke.

-Sasuke- susurro Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

Sus ojos se unieron, como muchas veces, pero esta vez era inevitable.

Sus almas lo pedían, ellos lo querían.

El Uchiha se acerco poco a poco.

Ella cerró sus ojos.

Y un beso, un beso inocente, se formó, era el primero entre ellos, era la despedida.

_Por que ella también era un humano, y a veces huía del dolor._

Ella quería dejar de buscar razones.

_Ella cerró sus ojos a la realidad._

-Me gustaría… que este beso fuera por que lo quisieras y no por culpa.- dijo Sakura al separarse

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado el Uchiha¿Acaso no entendía?... él la quería.

-¿Por qué si sabes que yo te amo me haces esto¿Es un castigo? Por favor… no juegues con migo.- Sasuke la miró severamente.

-No juego.- le dijo seguro, Sakura bajo la mirada acariciando a Sano.

-Es por culpa…- Sakura intentó contener las lagrimas, sabia que el Corazón de Sasuke Uchiha pertenecía a Yume.

Sasuke enojado, se masajeo la sien y salio de la habitación.

Sakura miro la nada por unos momentos.

_Ella cerró sus ojos a la realidad._

Sintió a Sano moverse incomodo, y lo despertó, era mejor que se fuera ahora con su padre…

-Sakura- Los ojos de Sano la miraron.

-¿Si?- Sakura lo miro expectante.

-¿Tú conociste a mi mamá?- Una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Sakura, _ella no era suficiente_, nunca quiso suplantar a Yume, pero quiso tomar su lugar para que el jamás se sintiera abandonado, triste… se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

-Sí… era una gran persona, te quería mucho, tu papi la quería mucho.- dijo tragándose las ganas de llorar. – Yo le cantaba la misma canción de cuna que a ti, yo se la hice para ella y ahora es tuya.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí- le dijo sonriendo – éramos muy amigas las dos- sonrió

-yo… aunque no conocí a mi mami, la quiero mucho.-

Ella lo miro con afecto… pero lo miro más con dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado dos días mas y al fin le dieron el alta, todos sus amigos la visitaban en esos dos días, _también los hijos de sus amigos_.

Ella siempre quiso tener hijos, con el hombre de sus sueños… y no lo logro.

Se sentía patética, estaba muy triste con su cuerpo, consigo misma….

Sonrío, eso eran síntomas… síntomas que a pesar de los años siguen, no podía mas, su cuerpo no podía mas, su corazón seguía destrozado.

Vio a Kenji correr por el lugar con Sano, y su sonrisa se amplio más aún.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El siguiente día no fue a ninguna parte, se encerró en su departamento, empaco todo, nada se le quedaba… tomo su bolso y salió.

Llego a la prominente puerta beige, y toco el timbre… si no tuviera su reloj en mano juraría que había pasado una eternidad.

-¿Sakura?- Abrió el moreno mirándola con lagrimillas en los ojos.

-¿Estabas durmiendo Sano?- el pequeño asintió.- ¿Tú papi esta?- preguntó con una voz cariñosa, mientras lo abrazaba.

-No…- dijo con simpleza Sakura lo miro.- ¿Por qué no pasas?- preguntó extrañado a no ver a Sakura entrar a su casa.

-Vengo rápido…- lo miro, con arrepentimiento, era ahora o nunca.

Se puso a su altura. Sano la miro con curiosidad:

-Sano… me voy- dijo mientras le acariciaba uno de sus mechones.

-¡Tan pronto!- exclamo sorprendido. Sabía que venía rápido pero esa era una exageración- ¿mañana vendrás?

-Sano…- suspiro, lo miro a los ojos.- no me voy, solo de tu casa… me voy del país.- le dijo intentando no mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Cuándo regresas?- preguntó sonriendo, Sakura cuando de iba de viaje, le traía muchos regalos y fotos.

-Nunca.- dijo intentando que todo acabara rápido Sanosuke la miro sin entender. –No regresaré Sano.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

-Estoy muy enferma Sano- le dijo – y aquí solo empeoro.- sintiendo que eso era un simple excusa.

-¿Cuando sanes regresaras?- pregunto agarrando la mano de Sakura.

-No…- Sakura miro hacia el suelo, se sentía tan mal diciéndole eso a Sano.

-¿Es mi culpa verdad?- preguntó con lagrimas en sus ojitos. -¿Qué hice?-

-Nada, Sano- le limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

-¿Y que pasará cuando no pueda parar de llorar?-

-No pasará, pero si pasa, para un momento y llámame- le dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su bolso- este es mi número allá en Londres.- se mordió el labio inferior no sabía como Sano haría eso, _pero tenía que irse_.

-Por favor Sakura no te vayas… te necesito.- Sakura le beso la frente.

-Te extrañare Sano, cualquier problema llámame.- se dio una media vuelta, se sentía una cobarde dejando a un niño así, pero ella no era su madre, no tenía obligación.

Sólo una promesa, Y en estos tiempos ¿Quién cumple las promesas?

Sintió que el pequeño la detenía afirmando con sus pequeñas manitos parte de su pantalón.

-Sakura no me dejes…- le dijo Sano

-Sanosuke…- lo miró

-No me dejes solo- el levanto la mirada dejando ver todas las lagrimas que caían.

-Jamás estarás solo.- le respondió, quería irse ahora.

-¿Qué hice mal?- Le preguntó casi gritando

-Nada…- intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos

-Entonces por que te vas- se paro lista para irse

-Adiós Sano- Se iba a ir.

-¡Eres lo mas cercano de una madre que he tenido!- Sakura paro en seco, se dio media vuelta y lo abrazó, esas palabras llegaron profundo a su corazón.- No me dejes solo como hizo mamá… por favor… ¡Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado! Mentiste, no te vayas, si te vas me sentiré solo.-

El pelinegro, sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, tenía tanta desesperación¿Por qué no podía hacer nada?

Solo lágrimas caían.

Sakura se separó de él, y se saco el collar:

-Con esto… termina la promesa, que teníamos, Sé que tu madre comprenderá… une los dos collares Sano, cada vez que te sientas triste escucha la canción que contiene la pequeña caja.- se lo puso en la mano a Sano.- A tu madre le prometí regresar y estar con ella, lo cumplí no puedo seguir las demás promesas- Lo abraza, Sano lloraba.-Shhh… Sano Con esto estarás cerca de las dos- Lo tomo y lo hizo dormir

-Adiós-

_Ella Cerró sus ojos a la realidad._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un hombre de cabello negro llegó a su casa todas las luces estaban apagadas, se extraño, camino un poco y vio en la sala a su hijo acostado en el sillón.

Se acerco sigiloso y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo miro, su mano derecha estaba fuertemente apretada, como guardara algo.

Lo tomo meció intentando despertarlo.

_-Se fue.- salio de los labios finos del pequeño.- No regresará, igual que mamá_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Psss no hubo tanto drama como creí¿ustedes que creen¿Les hizo llorar? º-º

Chicas de verdad quería hacer este capi largo para que lo disfrutasen, pero así salió, creo que eliminare el capi especial "Sakura".

No sé…

Bueno chicas y chicos… de verdad espero sus reviews.

**Dejen Review**; **criticas preguntas consultas, amenazas, quejas de todo.**

Les recuerdos que quedan 2 capis más.

Bueno… Déjenme review es mi comida ú.u además como mi hermano se comió todos mis Trululu (helado) me quede con hambre.

Denme de comer.

**R**_e_**v**i_**e**_w

* * *

**(5)** autoexcitación: No piensen mal XD, no es esa excitación. La autoexcitación produce taquicardia ventricular.

**(6)** desfibrilador: Aparato que aplica descargas eléctricas para restablecer el ritmo cardíaco normal.

Los que no logran visualizarlo es el aparato donde el doctor dice "despejen" XD y lo apoya en el pecho.

**(7) **Kyubi: Es la mascota de Naruto y Hinata, es un zorro como podran pensar XD muy jugueton ó.o.

* * *

Le agradezco a todas estas personas por su review, también quiero agradecerle a las personas que me agregaron a favoritos (autor y historia) eso fue muy emocionante, salte de la alegría, Gracias a todas y todos.

Agradecimientos Reviews:

arhen

HaRuNo-SaMy

Michell

black rouse1

Jesybert

Andrea

Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon

SasuSaku-NejiTenten

Rayi-Chan

L.I.T

hannita-chan

kukiss

azeret-m.L.

kasumi hatake

Nami-Haruno

Sakurass

katsura-chan Uchina

kaede

Hyuuga-Yumi

Grayse

SasteR

Kirara

kaoru-uchiha

Potters-light

Sakurita55

cibermandy91

Musa 555

Denii-Asakura

hikaru-hyuuga

ktita-aya

sasuke love sakura

0o0khris0o0

Gracias nuevamente nn

¿Dudas preguntas consultas?

¿Trululu?

Opiniones, criticas, etc, etc

Acepto todo en los review.

Ah y paso mi cumpleaños y nadie me regalo palomitas ;)

XD jejeje

**R**

_E_

**V**

I

_**E**_

S

**N**_a_**Y**


	5. Londres

**W**e**e**e!! Hola!

Bueno chicas, quería disculparme (muchos, MUCHOS perdones) como siempre por mi demora, pero estaba con los exámenes de fin de año y pfffff lo único que reprobé fue religión XDDDD.

Este capitulo va dedicado a: **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon, **te aprecio ;;

El resultado de la votación esta al final.

**Aclaraciones**: Anime/Manga Naruto no me pertenece, sin embargo esta historia si.

**Signos:**

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena-.-.-.-.-

(N/a: notas de autora)

**-- Flash back--**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sustituyendo **a** mamá

By: **N**_a_**y**r**u**_-_**s**_a_**N**

Chapter 4: Londre**s**

_-Se fue.- salio de los labios finos del pequeño.- No regresará, igual que mamá-_

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sasuke confundido.

Sanosuke miro a su padre con ojos llorosos.

-Sano- sonrió Sasuke- era solo un sueño.

El pequeño pareció reflexionar un poco, pero al levantar su mano con cuidado y abrirla de la misma forma, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Levanto su manito al frente dejando colgar el collar, su padre se sorprendió.

-¿C-Como?- preguntó asombrado.

-Sakura me lo regalo antes de irse, dijo que así iba a estar mas cerca de mamá y de ella- unas lagrimas se deslizaban por su nívea piel.- por favor papi ve a buscarla ¡por favor!-

Sasuke le miro, era tan confuso ¡Ella dijo que nunca los iba a dejar solos! Se sentía tan frustrado.

Maldijo a Sakura un par de veces.

Pero este era un buen momento para enseñarle más de su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Papá?- pregunto confundido el pequeño Uchiha, llenando sus pulmones de la tan deliciosa fragancia que se encontraba en aquella habitación.

-Hijo- pronuncio con un pequeño, casi imperceptible deje de inseguridad.- esta es la habitación donde dormía tu mamá, antes de ir a un lugar mejor.

-Huele muy rico- susurro mirando al suelo – ¿ese era el olor de mamá?-

-Si- afirmo – Es delicioso ¿no?- le sonrió al pequeño.

Sanosuke asintió feliz, por primera vez desde que recordaba, se sentía más a gusto con su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Ne, Sakura-chan, Yume-chan, ese teme que les presentare les caerá muy bien.-_

_-hum, Naruto-kun no deberías tratar así a tus amigos, ya me imagino como nos llamaras a Sakura y a mi delante de los demás.- protesto una chica, con cabello hasta la cintura y ojos azabaches._

_-¡No!, no Yume-chan, no quise… etto- El chico se desordenaba su rubio cabello._

_-¡Que va! Naruto no lo niegues te hemos descubierto- sonrió Sakura._

_-No, Sakura-chan, Yume-chan, yo no hablo así de ustedes- ambas chicas le miraron con odio - ¡por que no me creen dattebayo!-_

_-Te creemos Naruto- dijo la pelirosa – ne, Yume-chan._

--

Naruto cerró sus puños con fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Únelos- dijo la voz autoritaria del padre.

-¿He?- artículo confundido el pequeño azabachado.

-¿Ves ese collar que esta al lado del joyero?- espero hasta que su hijo afirmara – Únelo con el que te dio Sakura.

El pequeño obedientemente hizo lo que su padre le dijo.

Pero… él aun no sabía leer, miro a su padre avergonzado.

-Dice: "Amigas por siempre"- el pequeño sonrió.- ahora habré el segundo cajón del joyero.

Sanosuke lo hizo y de inmediato la música se comenzó a escuchar.

Solo veía varios papeles muchas fotografías, tomo unas cuantas y las empezó a ver, al fin, una foto de su madre de pequeña… era muy bonita, sonrió aun mas, Sakura también era linda.

Algunas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

Tomo los papeles, y se lamento aun no saber leer.

-¿Quieres que te lo lea?- pregunto su padre, pero el pequeño negó.

-Yo quiero hacerlo solo… tal vez cuando sea mas mayor…- dijo el pequeño cerrando el joyero.

Sasuke creyó verse a si mismo cuando era pequeño.

Entonces dijo con decisión:

-Sano, escoge tu ropa más cómoda, nos vamos a Londres.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El timbre de la mansión Uzumaki sonaba insistente.

-¿Sasuke?- Hinata lo miro sorprendida.

-Hinata ¿Dónde esta Naruto?- demando el Uchiha.

Hinata respiro hondo, tantos años con Naruto le hizo tener mas personalidad, se lo demostraría a ese arrogante.

-Primero se Saluda… U-Uchiha- se odio por haber titubeado al final y por estar sonrojada.

-Tia Hinata- dijo el pequeño saliendo del escondite que le proporcionaban las piernas de su padre.- Por favor… necesitamos ver a tío Naruto urgente.- Hinata no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior¡no se podía negar!, era tan mono. Se hizo a un lado de la puerta para dejarlos pasar – Gracias- gratificó el pequeño.

-iie- Hinata suspiro, ella era tan manipulable.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La casona era _casi_ idéntica a la suya, solo que esta tenía _algunas_ paredes pintadas con crayones y… estaba un poco más desordenado, habían varios juguetes en el suelo.

Sanosuke supuso que era por que Kenji era muy desordenado, a la hora de jugar.

Llegaron al despacho del rubio, Sasuke no se molesto en golpear, entro y con una voz fuerte y clara.

-Dime donde vive Sakura en Londres. Dobe-

Naruto levanto la mirada, sus ojos brillaban de pura furia.-Oi, Sanosuke por que no vas a afuera, Kenji se alegrara mucho de verte y Kyubi igual.- Sasuke examino un momento el rostro de su amigo y le indico a Sano que se fuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí teme?- preguntó con brusquedad.

-Ya te lo dije Dobe, cuando llegue- respondió a la defensiva Sasuke.

-No te lo diré- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sasuke, esperando una rápida respuesta- ¡¿Por qué?!- esta vez grito, pero Naruto no dijo nada- ¡maldición, Naruto habla!-

-¡Que no dattebayo!- le grito – Ya he hecho suficiente…por mi culpa Sakura-chan sufre- explico cabizbajo el Uzumaki.- si no los hubiera presentado…-

--

_-Ne, chicas este es el Teme- dijo mientras con sus manos apuntaba a su amigo, como si fuese un nuevo producto._

_-Hmp, Dobe- mascullo el Uchiha, mirando con indiferencia a las chicas._

_Ambas lo observaron con la boca abierta._

_-Ni se te ocurra hacerles algo Teme, si le haces algo…- dijo con voz protectora._

_-¿Qué me harás dobe?- le desafió levantando la barbilla._

_-¡Te matare _dattebayo!- le grito, _mientras las chicas sonreían con nerviosismo_

--

-¡Baka!- le espeto el moreno – No es tu culpa… solo quieres protagonismo- Sasuke sonrió cuando supo que su amigo abría la boca para protestar – Tampoco es mi culpa, ni de ellas… es… ¿el destino?-

-… ¿Has estado mucho tiempo con Neji no es así?- preguntó con una sonrisa Naruto.

Tal vez mantener silencio sobre el paradero de su amiga, solo lo empeoraría, nada le decía si esto terminaría bien pero intentarlo, manteniendo la esperanza que su mejor amigo arreglaría todo, que al fin Sakura-chan tendría lo que merecía estaba bien, además valía la pena creer que Sasuke Uchiha se humillaría por el amor, por el bien de dos personas…

-hm Dobe te diré donde esta, pero prométeme que no seguirás dañándola dattebayo – Sasuke lo miro un momento levantando una ceja.

-Baka, yo no prometo cosas obvias- sonrió con arrogancia a ver como su mejor amigo desviaba la mirada molesto.

Naruto le pasó una hoja, donde estaba escrita la dirección de Sakura.

Sasuke miro el papel un momento.-Esta en Romaji (8)…-

-Si, por que es ingles Teme- Dijo el pelirrubio mirándolo con superioridad.

-¡Esta mal escrito Idiota!- le espeto Sasuke dejando el papel en la mesa, Naruto lo tomo no creyendo que lo había escrito mal, cuando abrió una libreta y comparo ambas direcciones se sonrojo, en efecto estaba mal escrito.

-¡Malditos Ingleses dattebayo¡Su escritura es tan rara!- insultó el de mirada azul.

El Uchiha bufó, Naruto le tendió la dirección corregida.

-Bueno dobe, me voy, regresare con Sakura.- El azabachado, se dio una media vuelta para salir.

-Sasuke- Lo llamó su amigo.

-¿Qué?- Naruto no sabia si decirle un secreto que guardaba desde hace tiempo o llevárselo a la tumba – Habla rápido Naruto, no tengo todo el día-

El Rubio se desordenó el cabello, no… el no llevaría _eso_ a la tumba. – Teme ¿recuerdas cuando tú y Yume se hicieron novios?- el Uchiha asintió – Fue por que todos los dejamos plantados…

--

_-¡Gracias a ustedes y su gran idea de dejarnos plantados Sasuke-kun y yo al fin somos novios!- gritó feliz Yume, logrando que el Uchiha se sonrojara. ¿Esa Chica no podía hablar mas bajo?_

_-¡Que bueno Yume-chan!- exclamó Sakura _feliz

_-Bueno, solo por eso no me enojare con ustedes por dejarme plantada- se cruza de brazos y infla sus mejillas, pero en unos segundos ya estaba abrazando a su novio- Y… ¿A quien se le ocurrió la idea?_

_-Hum- se cruzo los brazos atrás de su cabeza enojado cierto rubio- a quien más que a…- se le escapo un gemido de dolor-a… a mí dattebayo¿a que no se la esperaban¡Si yo Naruto Uzumaki, soy un gran cupido!-_

--

-No fui yo el que lo planeo…- suspiró el chico rubio.

-Lo sé- Naruto lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Lo sabias?- repitió asombrado.

-Si, era obvio que un idiota como tu no podría maquinar algo como eso- confeso

-Aja- intento no enojar y perder el momento- la que planeo todo fue Sakura- Sasuke lo miro sin entender.

-Eso Dobe, fue Sakura…ella solo quería hacer feliz a Yume… ¿Fue una tonta no? era la felicidad de sus amigos sobre ella misma…- Naruto desvió la mirada. –Es mejor que te vayas dobe- se acerco hasta su amigo y le dio una palmada en la espalda en muestra de apoyo.

-hmp-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Papi- pronuncio el pequeño, luego de salir de la casa de sus tios.

-¿Hmn?- articulo mientras se subía a su auto.

-Nanimo otou-chan (9)- dijo mirando sus manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto veía desde su ventana como su amigo marchaba.

Suspiro pesadamente, quería mucho a Sakura, ella fue su primera amiga… y le molesto mucho varias de sus decisiones:

--

_-¿Por que lo hiciste Sakura-chan no te basta con el sufrimiento que tienes?- pregunto un rubio con frustración._

_-Ella se lo merece Naruto…- _

_-¡Tú te lo mereces mas __dattebayo__!, y lo sabes, por favor Sakura-chan no seas injusta contigo misma… reacciona- Detrás de la puerta unos ojos oscuros se encontraban abiertos a mas no poder, por la confesión de sus amigos. –Por favor no me hagas mentir más por ti… Sakura no quiero verte sufriendo injustamente… te mereces la felicidad, deja de actuar como una madre¡no lo eres!- Sakura lo miro atónita._

_-Naruto… por favor…- rogó Sakura con voz quebrada._

_-Odio las injusticias Sakura-chan…- susurro esto ultimo Naruto._

--

Esa vez él había iniciado esa discusión por que sabía que Yume lo escuchaba, pero aun así no cambio nada….

Suspiro cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

Esperaba que al fin Sakura-chan tuviese lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-tsk- mascullo hastiado, el sonido insistente del teléfono lo molestaba.

-¿Qué?- dijo ya harto el moreno.

-Itachi…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Wooo- pronunció sorprendido el pequeño.

Sasuke sonreía, hace poco habían llegado a Londres, y estaban de camino a la casa de Sakura, llevaban casi nada de recorrido y su hijo ya estaba mas que sorprendido por la elegante ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y esta repentina Visita? – Comentó un hombre de mirada oscura, mientras tomaba asiento.

-Itachi…- susurro la chica, estaban en un café cerca de Harrods (11), su decoración era muy elegante, nunca estaba lleno, y la mayoría de la clientela eran personas de negocios que le gustaba la tranquilidad al merendar, por eso era un lugar no muy bullicioso, también los pasteles que servían allí eran deliciosos.

-¿Acaso me vienes a invitar a tu boda con mi Otouto Sakura?- le preguntó serio.

-Te equivocaste… a pesar de todo¡yo era la que tenia razón!... él no me vera jamás de otra forma como la de una madre sustituta para su hijo.- gritó con lagrimas en sus jades.

-Para hablar así… ¿Lo intentaste?- La pelirosa lo miro sin entender. – ¿Intentaste ser mas que eso Sakura?- La chica negó suavemente, el morocho le hizo una ademán con la mano para que se acercara, esta le hizo caso y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, el Uchiha mayor le pego en la frente.

-Auch- gimió por el dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Como era posible que Sakura no se encontrara en su casa¡O simplemente no quiso abrirle!

Se quejaba interiormente Uchiha Sasuke.

No importaba mañana lo intentaría otra vez, esa mujer tendría que escucharle… por que esa sería la ultima vez que ella se alejaría de su lado.

Estaba tomando la mano de Sano, caminando por una de las grandes calles de Londres, prefería caminar, así no tendría que desquitarse con nadie.

El padre claramente escucho como el estomago de su hijo gruñía de hambre, se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor, logró ver un café.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Escúchame Sakura- le ordeno Itachi, mientras recibía los pasteles, que la jade pidió mientras no estaba – Deja de no ver mas que tu propia nariz… cuando supe que su esposa murió te dije claramente "inténtalo" y no lo hiciste, ahora no llores por tu inutilidad- claro y directo. – Tú misma eres la culpable de tu estado, te encierras y eso es lo peor que puedes hacer, ve la realidad.

-¡¿De que hablas¿No me escuchaste él…?-

-Si de verdad fueras conciente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, de las verdaderas intenciones, y no te encerraras en tu sufrimiento, mi tonto hermanito no estaría aquí con su hijo para buscarte- le explico enojado.

-¿Pero de que hablas?...- preguntó y lo único que obtuvo en respuesta fue el tenedor de este con chocolate apuntando a la entrada, ella con temor miro a donde le apuntaba.

-Sa-su-ke…- pronuncio.

-¡Sakura!- el pequeño gritó corriendo donde esta se encontraba.

-Sanosuke- dijo aun conmocionada.

-¿Quién es él Sakura?- preguntó mirándolo sin confiar¡Ese hombre podría llevarse a Sakura de su lado¡Tal vez el señor obligó a Sakura a irse!

Itachi con solo mirarlo a los ojos supo que pensaba.

-jajaja- se rió con suavidad el _desconocido_ – no te preocupes Sano, yo no te la quitare, yo soy tu tío-

Sasuke perdió de vista a su hijo, pero al poder encontrarlo una ola de tranquilidad lo envolvió a si que su Sakura de verdad no estaba en su casa, pero se irritó al ver que estaba acompañada de alguien mas, cuando se acerco pude ver de quien se trataba, sintió un sabor amargo en su boca.

-Itachi- llamo enojado, posicionándose al lado de su hijo.

-¡Oh! Otouto tanto tiempo¡como has crecido!- le exclamo el mayor, Sasuke frunció su entrecejo y tenso su mandíbula.

-¿Otouto?- interrogó confundido Sanosuke.

-¿Acaso jamás le contaste de mi Sasuke¡Qué horrible!- ironizó- Yo Sanosuke-chan- su voz se hizo mas suave, casi paternal - soy el hermano mayor de tu papi-

Sasuke solo pensó algo en ese momento:

"Itachi se entero de que Sakura es algo demasiado importante para mi, y no perdió la oportunidad de intentar quitármela mientras yo no estaba cerca de ella"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jujuy!! Las cosas están de mal en peor, saben… en el fic original Itachi ni aparecía pero me pareció una gran oportunidad incluirlo.

¿Qué les parece?

Bueno sé que este capitulo es corto pero, créanme el capitulo era mas breve aun… pero como no publique ningún capi especial, incluí unas que otras escenas aquí.

Bueno ¿Dudas, preguntas, consultas?

Recuerden que el próximo es el capitulo final!

A si ahora incluiré un spoiler de lo poco que llevo escrito XDD.

**Quiero**

**Reviews!! **

**plz**

* * *

**Glosario:**

**(8)** _**Romaji:**_ Tipo de escritora en Japón, la escritura que nosotros usamos ¡Si la que estan leyendo ahora!, no es como la escritura en Kanas o en Kanji. (la que usualmente usan los japoneses)

**(9) **_**Nanimo **__**otou-chan: **_Bueno, esto significa "Nada papá"

**(10) **_**Otouto:**_Significa Hermano menor.

**(11) **_**Harrods: **_Es algo así como un centro comercial, uno muy famoso en Londres.

* * *

**Resultado de la votación:**

**Kage: **Ganó! Si esta es la historia ganadora…

Aunque la verdad Kage era un relleno XD pero al recibir tantos reviews con Kage ya me emocione y tengo la idea en mi cabeza .

* * *

Muchas disculpas nuevamente por la demora pero he tenido muchos problemas y bueno supongo que la mayoría debe saber XD que Nayru-san es muy débil de salud y pss eso a veces no ayuda en las actualizaciones.

**Bueno a todas las chicas y chicos que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme un Review quería agradecerles: por que ustedes me ayudaron a seguir escribiendo, Nayru-san sin review no escribe, Gracias a tods y espero que todos vuelvan a reviewnarme (?) ya que aunque no lo crean tods están muy dentro de mi corazón, además ahora los quiero un montón, ya que es la primera vez en un fic que obtengo 115 REVIEWS!! La primera vez y por eso, los quiero mas… no crean que nayru-san no los aprecia se sabe de memoria quien le deja review y si alguien que anteriormente le escribió y en una actualización no le deja nada, se siente mal por que cree que no fue de su agrado.**

**¡Gracias! Nuevamente a**

setsuna17

L.I.T

SasteR

kasumi hatake

.-'Maria J.'-.

SasuSaku-NejiTenten

Navigo

kotte-chan

AkAnE-xAn

Potters-light

Chivizuke

hikaru-hyuuga

sakura-kunoichi

judith uchiha

lyaotomi

chalitzaadurazo

Nami-Haruno

keri01

0o0khris0o0

Jesybert

Cattu-shan

HaPpY-WiTcH

Raggie-Chan

nancîî karolîîna

Gothic-sweet angel

Kanname-Chan

Jul13ttA

black rouse1

Yue

Nubesparky

sakura n-n

hannita-chan

agui

Denii-Asakura

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

Rosablanca

Freya

Darlett

alexavenuz

Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon

Chalithiiium

Karoru

Lilith.31

lunaleen

Se dieron cuenta que XD escribí en tercera persona?.

Ajajaja.

_Spoilers._

_-Asesino-_

_-Es otra especulación de tu mente otouto-_

_-Ella es mía-_

_-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste papi?-_

_-Nos vamos a casa-dijo con voz resignada._

**Final chapter: El fin**

¿Dudas preguntas consultas?

¿Palomitas de maíz gigantes?

¿Trululu?

Espero su Review!!

**R**

_E_

**V**

I

_**E**_

S

**N**_a_**Y**


	6. Fin

**W**_e_**e**_e_**e**__ Hola chicas y chicos… primero GRACIAS A TODAS (OS) por su incondicional apoyo… por sus reviews, y gracias a los que me tienen en favoritos.

Bueno… quiero terminar este fic para comenzar con el otro, pero subiré "Kage" cuando lo termine de escribir a si que no tendrán información de mi hasta… mn…¿marzo? XD

Dejare de blablabla y comenzare lo que en verdad importa… ¡¡¡El final de Sustituyendo a mamá!!!

**Aclaraciones**: Anime/Manga Naruto no me pertenece, sin embargo esta historia si.

**Signos:**

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena-.-.-.-.-

(N/a: notas de autora)

**---- Flash back----**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sustituyendo **a** mamá

By: **N**_a_**y**r**u**_-_**s**_a_**N**

Final Chapter: El fi**n**

-No te acerques a ella Itachi- ordenó Sasuke

-¿Celoso hermanito?- Ambos se miraron, uno con un odio brillando en sus ojos y el otro con gran diversión.

-Asesino- le susurro amenazante.

-¿Aun sigues con eso Otouto?- suspiro cansado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundido el pequeño.

-Sano, ¿Te gustaría comer algún bizcocho?- intervino Sakura, tomando el menú que había en una mesa cercana.

Le invito a sentarse en sus piernas intentando aparentar tranquilidad, le leyó el menú al pequeño, mirando a los dos hermanos a veces.

Suspiro, mientras llamaba a la camarera para que el pequeño hiciera su pedido.

Itachi dio otro mordisco a su tarta de chocolate despreocupadamente, enfureciendo aun más a Sasuke.

-Maldito seas- ese comentario llamo la atención del mayor.

-Cuidado hermanito con tu lengua, tu hijo esta presente- le advirtió con una pequeña sonrisa aburrida.

Su otouto ya estaba perdiendo interés, siempre sacaba _ese_ tema estupido, ¿Acaso no podía saludarlo como una persona normal?

Miro a su alrededor y escucho claramente el pedido de su sobrino, levanto una ceja sorprendido.

Cuando la camarera se fue, decidió hablar.

-Sanosuke-chan ¿Sabias que tu padre de pequeño se desvivía comiendo ese bizcocho?- Al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Es cierto eso papá?- preguntó emocionado.

-Sí- respondió entre dientes, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

-¡Oh!- fingió estar sorprendido- Otouto no sabia que hablar de tu niñez estuviese prohibido- miró a su sobrino y su mirada perdió todo brillo de emoción- Dime Sanosuke ¿Qué sabes del pasado de tu padre? ¿Sabias que tenía un hermano mayor?-

El pequeño solo atino a bajar la mirada.

- Lo supuse- bufo enfadado.- Deberías contarle a tu hijo como era tu niñez, en vez de que crea que su padre se formo de la nada, y que siempre fue un adulto.

-No me digas como debo criar a mi hijo- le espeto molesto.

"El orgullo Uchiha", ironizo mentalmente Sakura

-Tómatelo como un consejo- le dijo Itachi mirándolo fijamente.

La incomodidad del ambiente era palpable, y al único que le pasaba desapercibido era al pequeño.

-¿Qué haces aquí con Sakura?- La pelirosa aguanto la respiración, miro horrorizada a Itachi, si este le decía que ella fue quien lo había llamado, Sasuke pensaría lo peor.

-Intentaba quitártela otouto- fue la respuesta llena de sarcasmo del hermano mayor.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y sus ojos centellaron de furia- ¿Cómo la conociste?- Sakura sentía el corazón latir en sus oídos, se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Itachi sonrió ante la situación, si Sakura lo viese de otra perspectiva, podría dar saltitos de alegría, su hermano menor estaba teniendo un ataque de celos.

-La conocí cuando solo era una interna del hospital- comenzó explicando- Me llamo de inmediato la atención y no conocía mi apellido, en el hospital me llaman solo por mi nombre de pila- agrego rápidamente al ver que las facciones de su hermano se endurecían.- Cuando supo que era un Uchiha y para ser mas preciso tu hermano, casi le dio un infarto… aun así insistí en que nos siguiéramos viendo, ¡deberías agradecérmelo! Yo la obligue a que regresara a Japón.

Sakura suspiro tranquila, era una verdad a medias pero esperaba que eso tranquilizara a Sasuke.

Esperaba…

Sasuke arqueo una ceja, y sus ojos brillaron, ante unas de sus grandes ideas… Itachi no se acercaría más a Sakura.

-Ella es mía- De Itachi algo parecido a una carcajada salio de sus labios, ante el infantil comentario de su hermano menor.

-¿Otra especulación de tu mente Otouto?- Sakura intentando de restar importancia a la conversación, acariciaba el cabello de Sanosuke que se había quedado dormido.

El cambio de horario, pensó. Se inclino para besarle la coronilla.

-No es ninguna…- pero la frase quedo en el aire, se quedo mirando embobado como Sakura trataba a su hijo.

El pulso se le aceleró… y un agradable sentimiento de que todo estaba bien lo invadió, sonrió con burla… debería avergonzarse por pensar ese tipo de cursilería, pero aun así, sentía que alguien le pertenecía, era egoísta, pero muy agradable.

Itachi bufó, la diversión para él siempre acababa rápido.

Miro su rolex y se levanto, -tengo que regresar al hospital, mis pacientes me esperan-

Sasuke lo vio con una sonrisa de superioridad, él había ganado.

-Estupido hermano- mascullo itachi mientras salía de la cafetería.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a Sakura, dispuesto arreglar todo de una vez.

-Sakura, regresa con tu familia-

No era tan fácil, pensó esta, que Sasuke haya decidido buscarla podía significar varias cosas entre ellas que la amara pero, tal vez Sanosuke prácticamente lo hubiese obligado….

Ella no quería seguir sustituyendo a Yume.

Quería pertenecer a su propia familia.

-Sasuke, será mejor que llevemos a Sanosuke a tu Hotel- Cambio de tema, no estaba segura de que paso dar todavía y era mejor retrasar lo inevitable.

-Esta bien- acepto, en ese lugar no tenían tanta privacidad, en el hotel hablarían mejor.- Tomemos un taxi-

-No- negó rápidamente Sakura- tengo un auto, recuerda que antes vivía aquí- agrego viendo que Sasuke iba a preguntar.

El camino al hotel, fue en completo silencio.

Para Sakura fue el viaje mas terriblemente largo que había hecho en su vida, estaba tensa como la cuerda de un violín y la indecisión brillaba en sus ojos.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Sakura tenia la extraña sensación de querer tirarse al suelo y gritar histéricamente, respiro una y otra vez hasta que ese pensamiento la dejo.

El hotel estaba muy cerca de la torre de Londres, al entrar no se sorprendió con la elegante decoración del lugar, miro a Sasuke con una pregunta muda en sus ojos.

-Sígueme- ordenó con Sano en sus brazos.

También como esperaba era una suite muy elegante y a simple vista cara, las maletas estaban encima de la cama, aun ordenadas y había dos habitaciones, Sasuke dejo a su hijo en una y se dirigió a ella con un tono firme.

-¿Regresas con nosotros Sakura?- El tono fue tan autoritario que dudaba que fuera una pregunta, aun reunió el valor para decir.

-¿Por qué, para cuidar a Sano?- no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz.

-Si fuera por eso podría contratar a una niñera o algo así- dijo con voz tan ruda que Sakura no pudo evitar que lagrimas acudieran en sus ojos, no se había dado cuenta de lo poco importante que era en esa familia.

-Escúchame, maldita sea- Sasuke se desordeno el cabello nerviosamente, no sabia como actuar, no era muy sutil al decir las cosas. -Sanosuke… Quiere que vuelvas- hizo una pausa que a Sakura le supo larga – Yo quiero que vuelvas-

Se quedo boquiabierta, era una idea que trataba de evitar, pero era una verdad que se le presentaba en frente, y aun así, aun así, su corazón dolía de tristeza, el recuerdo de Yume la atormentaba además ¿Sasuke la quería como ella le gustaría?

-Sasuke ¿Soy una sustituta?- murmuró con angustia.

-No digas esa palabra Sakura- dijo con molestia – Tal vez al principio te tome de esa forma, pero con el paso de las semanas, de los meses, tenias ya tu lugar, cuando alguien nombraba la palabra _familia_, me imaginaba a ti y a Sanosuke, los dos, como mi familia, _mía_.-

-Pero… ¿Me quieres, me quieres mas que una madre para tu hijo?- No paso mucho para que se arrepintiera de su pregunta.

-Sí- fue la limpia respuesta, sin dudar, con firmeza, la típica respuesta que se esperaría de alguien como Sasuke.

Aun así Sakura dudó, y se arrepentía muchísimo, como le gustaría confiar en Sasuke, pero Yume, siempre estaba en sus recuerdos.

Él pareció interpretar su silencio.

-Sakura, yo amo a Yume- Fueron esas palabras que quitaron el poco romanticismo que había en el ambiente.

Sakura se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior para contener sus lágrimas- Pero Yume esta muerta- continuo mirándola fijamente- y tengo derecho a volver a sentir lo mismo por alguien, sé que ella estará feliz con mi decisión.

-Te amo Sakura- Ella no sabia exactamente por que le creyó, tal vez la única razón más coherente que era que en sus ojos se veía el cariño, el afecto que le tenía.

-¿Pero como?- pregunto con la voz quebrada de la emoción.

-Empezó con deseo- sincero Sasuke incomodo por que no acostumbraba a describir sus emociones – pero con el tiempo, tus gestos, tu preocupación, el cariño que le entregabas a todos, llego a mi corazón- se encogió de hombros incomodo.- Ahora Sakura, ¿Regresas con tu familia o te quedas en Londres con mi maldito hermano?-

Sakura se acerco rápido y deposito un casto beso en sus labios.

-Regreso con mi familia- Sonrió sonrojada como una colegiala, y con la felicidad brillando en sus ojos.

-No me había fijado hasta ahora tus celos, pero no ahí de que preocuparse Sasuke, Itachi esta comprometido.-

Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste, se comprometió hace un año con la jefa de enfermería… se va a casar por la iglesia- rió – Imagínatelo-

-Oh- formulo Sasuke, no le gustaba hablar con su hermano, de hecho no lo había visto hasta ese día, pero nunca espero una noticia así.

Sakura estaba feliz, nunca pensó que todo iba a acabar de esa manera, hablaba con Sasuke de manera desenvuelta como si nunca hubiese existido tensión alguna entre ellos… si eso era un sueño, aunque estaba segurísima que no, estaba segura que preferiría la muerte a despertar.

-Mañana regresamos a Japón- planifico Sasuke.

Sakura solo asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Papá, ¿Dónde esta Sakura?- pregunto Sanosuke cuando despertó.

-Esta en su departamento preparando las cosas para regresar a casa con nosotros Sano.- respondió tranquilamente Sasuke.- Al fin y al cabo es tu segunda madre, ¿no?

Sanosuke lo miro asombrado:

-Pero…-

-Sé lo que dije Sanosuke- rectifico Sasuke.- Pero… ella lo es ¿cierto?-

Sanosuke asintió enérgicamente.

-¿Entonces puedo llamarla "mama"?- pregunto con cierta timidez.

-Claro- Respondió, alegre por el entusiasmo de su hijo.

-Papá- lo llamo debutativo -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

-¿Decirte que?-

-¿Qué tenias un hermano mayor?- esa pregunta pillo por sorpresa a Sasuke que miro a su hijo entre serio y confuso, admitió a regañadientes que Itachi tenia razón y que debía aclarar algunas cosas con su hijo.

-Bueno... tuve un problema con Itachi, un problema tan grande que nos separo- explico, su hijo iba a formular la siguiente pregunta cuando dijo- Tus abuelos y él se subieron al coche para ir de urgencias al hospital donde se encontraba un conocido nuestro, Itachi iba al volante e iba muy rápido, y se salto varias señales de parada y en una… otro auto les pego de costado, los abuelos murieron al instante y milagrosamente Itachi salio ileso, yo era apenas un niño y le eche la culpa a él, por que iba conduciendo, jamás le perdone, mas cuando me dejo solo y se fue lejos a la universidad, sin mirarme si quiera- el pequeño estaba expectante.

Sanosuke intento comprender por que su padre seguía odiando a su hermano mayor, pero no pudo.

-¿Sano te gustaría ser hermano mayor?- le preguntó, pero llamaron a la puerta.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y entro Sakura:

-Tengo las maletas en el coche- explico- Hola Sanosuke ¿Cómo dormiste?-

El pequeño miro a Sakura y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Hola mamá- dijo con cariño.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sakura desconcertada, mientras la pequeña frase se procesaba en su cerebro.

-Te quiero mucho mamá, que bien que regreses con nosotros- le susurro mientras se aferraba a ella.

Sakura lloro por lo hermoso que sonaba aquella palabra en el pequeño que siempre creyó su hijo, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Justo le preguntaba a Sano sobre que le parecía ser hermano mayor, por que ahora nuestra familia comenzara a crecer- le informo Sasuke contento con esa escena tan familiar.

A Sakura le tembló el labio inferior y asintió torpemente, guardo esas palabras en su mente esperando que se cumplieran.

Jamás olvidaría esos días en Londres, los guardaría en el pequeño cofre de su corazón, y seria su tesoro más grande.

Miro los ojos de su amado, leyendo en ellos el futuro lleno de amor que les esperaba, poso su vista en su hijo y supo que ese futuro estaba tallado en piedra.

FIN

Epilogo.

El futuro era tan agradable, que Sakura a veces dudaba de esa realidad.

Tenía 9 meses de embarazo, estaba recostada en las piernas de su esposo mirando el cielo despejado de la mañana.

-¿Crees que sea niña como dijo el doctor?- preguntó Sasuke acariciando el abultado vientre de su esposa.

-Claro- aseguro Sakura.

-¿Pero si es chico? ¿Crees que tenga el cabello rosa?- preguntó preocupado.

-¿Acaso no te gusta mi cabello Sasuke?-

Sakura lo miro a los ojos fijamente.

-No, no es eso… pero en un chico se vería mal- respondió mirando fijamente el vientre.

-La posibilidad que el bebe tenga el cabello rosa y ojos verde es muy baja, casi nula- dijo la pelirosa encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confuso.

-Simplemente genética, Sasuke… además el negro predomina ¿no crees?- Explico con voz suave –Intenta recordar las clases del instituto-

Suspiro, se había preocupado por nada.

-Espero que cuando tengamos al bebe… me quieras mas que…-murmuro Sakura cerrando los ojos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sabía a que exactamente se refería Sakura, se enfureció por que ella dudaba de lo que él sentía.

-Escúchame- casi grito. Sakura le miro atónita.- Tú nunca, jamás serás Yume, tampoco tomaras su lugar-

Las lagrimas nublaron los ojos verdes, sabia, sabia ese punto pero aun así dolía demasiado, en un ataque de ira se levanto de golpe mirándolo enfurecida.

-¡lo sé!-gritó- lo sé

Sasuke se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que Sakura interpreto mal sus palabras, se puso de pie rápido y la tomo de su inexistente cintura.

-No, no lo sabes- dijo con un tono tan frió que Sakura sintió un escalofrío bajar por su columna.- Te amo, y si esperas que me arrodillé y te lo aclare otra vez, es por que no me conoces, si me quieres me creerás… Te amo aquí ahora y el bebe solo lo demostrara mas, tu no tienes el lugar de Yume por que tú tienes tu propio lugar en esta familia- le beso suavemente los labios.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo Sakura- Tu sabes que te amo ¿no?- Sasuke asintió mas calmado.

Deposito un beso en el cuello de Sakura.

-¡Oh kami!- grito Sakura, cayendo arrodillada al suelo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-El bebe- fue lo ultimo que dijo Sakura antes de empezar con los ejercicios de respiración que sabia tenia que hacer.

Pero cuando Sasuke llego con Sakura al hospital, descubrieron que era solo una falsa alarma, ambos sonrieron con nerviosismo ante eso y regresaron a su casa.

Dos semanas después nació la pequeña Yume Uchiha, y que a pesar de todo tuvo los mismos ojos resplandecientes de su madre.

-A veces pasa- dijo Sakura mirando a su hija que mamaba tranquilamente.

-¿Segura que le quieres llamar así?- pregunto Sasuke mirando embobado a su primera hija.

-Claro- respondió Sakura contenta, miro a Sano que estaba sentado en la silla mirando triste al bebe.- Sanosuke tendrás que cuidar mucho a tu hermanita.-

-sí…- fue la vaga respuesta de este.

-Escúchame Sano- dijo, que ya sabia lo que pasaba- Te querré igual y la bebe también te querrá muchísimo, los amo a ambos.- suspiro- ven aquí, le tendió la mano libre y cuando el estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le beso la frente- hijo, te amo, no lo dudes, ¿de acuerdo?-

Este asintió enérgicamente avergonzado de haberse comportado así.

Sasuke le entrego una cámara a la enfermera para que captara ese momento familiar, los cuatro posaron y ese momento quedo como prueba de que esa familia no necesitaba mas, por que el amor profesado por todos crecía cada día.

FIN Epilogo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We!!!! Espero con todo mi corazón que esto les haya gustado… me esforcé muchísimo en escribirlo y bueno… ojala fuera de su agrado.

_Espero sus review! 0_

Otra vez quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review en mis capitulos, por que sin ustedes esto no se hubiese podido seguir… jeje.

En una hora mas me voy XD a las montañas para buscar inspiración XD y no podía irme sin subir el final y el epilogo… como alguien me pidió por ahí nn.

Bueno deje a Itachi comprometido para que llegasen a la iglesia a tiempo para decir "YO ME OPONGO", yo no me uno Itachi me ha defraudado… (Véase últimos capis del manga TUT). Je.

Les quiero agradecer a estas personas de Corazón, por sus review y su apoyo en mi pequeño problema, le digo que estoy superándolo favorablemente (a lo que se puede) XD je.

Me gustaría responderles pero… ya estoy por irme y juro que ahora como es el capi final cuando regrese XD les respodere a todas nn.

**A! no se olviden de dejarme review por este ultimo capitulo!**** Bueno si quieren XD**

Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior a:

lunaleen

alexavenuz

Akarui-Wakai

setsuna17

Darlett

sakura-kunoichi

Lilith.31

L.I.T

Chivizuke

annitatao

Bongio

Uchiha Sakura Uchiha

Paty

kaoru-uchiha

Dreamer-san

kasumi hatake

Rissa.x

AkAnE-xAn

karoru-chan

Gabrielle Le Fay

Sakurass

judith uchiha

SasuSaku-NejiTenten

Nini-11

EVA UCHIHA

minatostuki

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

Princess-Dark-Angel

Sakurita55

Raggie-Chan

SasteR

xHellx

-Sakura-Star-

angelito-bhrah

dulceharuno

Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon

Miyuki

agui-chan

Gracias, gracias nn fueron un gran apoyo nn.

Ahora…

¿Dudas preguntas consultas?

¿Palomitas de maíz gigantes?

¿Trululu?

Espero su Review!!!

Denme ese regalo de despedida TUT XD!

**R**

_E_

**V**

I

_**E**_

S

**N**_a_**Y**


End file.
